The Emerald Spade
by Minkivana516
Summary: Alfred has just come of age in the kingdom of spades and the knights search frantically for their queen. However, what will Alfred do when he finds out that his queen is a guy? How will he bare kids? More importantly, how will love grow during a famine, and possibly a war with Hearts. YAOI. MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. CARDVERSE AU.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred growled and ran his hand through his hair. He had been working on this pile of parchment for hours now. Why did this have to be so slow. "Now, in order to be a King, you must be able to - Alfred...". His father sighed. "Son you must pay attention-". Alfred groaned and threw his quill across the room, his father neatly diving the sharp, oil- stained end. "Dad, I already have been training for years now...! Can't I just go outside and enjoy the sun for a while?". Alfred complained.

The current king sighed. "Alfred, your 20th birthday has ended and you still have yet to find your queen..., by then you two will be betrothed and then hopefully married, and besides you'll get a tan from the sun.". His father smiled and picked up the sapphire blue quill delicately, running his finger over the soft feathers before turning back to Alfred, approaching his desk and setting it down. "But what has that to do with anything? I'm just asking for a break.". Alfred sighed loudly and then plopped back into his chair, slumping immediately.

The King pursed his lips. "Fine. One break. Though after you must report to the dining room to practice your table manners.

Aw sweet!- eh- I mean, thank you, father.". He bowed with one arm at his middle. Currently Alfred was wearing a long deep blue coat which was velvety and had three black spades on the bottom left. The collar was open and casual, and the whole of the coat was lined with golden stitch work that intricate itself to an elegant design. Under he wore a pair of brown trousers with black boots, with slight heels, a gold vest with an intricate design more so like floral to match the lining, and a white silk shirt. He quickly made his way out of the room and out into the courtyard gardens in the center of the castle.

Meanwhile, knights were still frantically searching for a citizen with a magical connection and a spade mark woven into the back of his hand. Said person watched the guards and gently tugged at the glove being worn. Gulping they tightened their grip on the plow handle used. "I hope they find the queen soon...this famine is horrible..."

The dirt was dry and spades was known for it's crops and development ideas in technology and the romantic arts. Recently, clubs gas been a bit irritable. From what was being said, clubs had horrible weather conditions and were therefore unfit to grow their own source of food, so they heavily depended on Spade's rich soils for food importation. Though this famine was causing extreme shortages within spades alone, and clubs was already on edge from a war three decades ago, not a very good one though. Clubs and spades were never in good terms. Especially not now. Nor even ever. And so our little farmer kept on farming when one of their brothers was called up by a knight.

The boy gulped and obeyed, approaching the knight before dropping his plow. "Hold out yer hand.". The boy was ordered, holding out his left. The knight poured a pitcher of fine water above the hand. The water was said to be magical. It came from the choosing fountain. The king was chosen by birth, the jack by clock, and queen by water. The knight scowled irritably and then sighed before calling up the rest of the family whilst the farmer watched, mouth agape, in awe. Suddenly, he was called, and he dropped his plow and walked over to the knight, pulling off his glove and stretching out his left hand. The water was poured and then suddenly a blue soft light sparkled over his hand. "We've found him.". The knight murmured in a whisper that the farmer had thought he had only said it to himself. Then a dark navy blue spade began to weave itself into a pattern onto his skin much like a permanent tattoo. "What's your name son?". The knight asked, sending for the rest of the knights.". The farmer blinked his gorgeous captivating green eyes. "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred was smiling softly. He had the whole rest of the hour to himself. Sadly this peace and tranquility will end though, as he was due for another lesson in the next few minutes. Who even cared how you eat?! Everyone eats! Alfred sighed a bit louder and closed his troubled eyes, keeping his legs crossed and leaning back in a chair under a shaded tree, though enough light came through the leaves, so only half of him was shaded and the other half left leaf patters of open pockets in the tree where the sun rays would pierce through and kiss at his pale skin.

Alfred's elbow was resting upon a white glass table and it was round. He pit his hand to his head, for support reasons, mainly. Then he used his spare hand to sip at his tea. "Mister Alfred?". A small voice asked. He looked up to see a boy with shoulder length brown hair. "His Majesty would like to see you now.". He bowed.

"Thanks Toris. Send my regards. I'll be there momentarily.". Toris nodded once and then began go leave. Alfred groaned and pushed himself up with his feet and back to stretch and set his teacup down upon the small plate that came with it and the table that the saucer was on, before making his way to the dining room. There, he took it upon himself to sit in a chair beside his father that was already pulled out and had evenly prepared for him.

"Have a good break, son?". The king asked. Alfred. "Yeah...So, what do I need to know this for?'. The king signed and chuckled. "Just bear with me,". He leaned on the table convincingly enough as he sort of leaned forward while he chose to start facing forwards then. "-you know I was the same way when I was your age.". This cheered Alfred up a little, and then his attention changed to the empty plate. "So, the king started, slamming his hands lightly on the table as he pushed himself up. *Alright, Alfred, to be King you must display proper table manners continuously. Start from the the outside and work your way in. That is how you eat I'm the grand hall.". The duo was interrupted by a panting knight who took the liberty of quite rudely pushing into the doors. "Your kingships...the Queen...has been found...". He said nervously. The two royals froze in shock


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur thrashed about, he could walk on his own, but the knights seemed to favor dragging him all the way from eight. Suddenly he saw the castle approaching. He tried to get more control. It wasn't like he was trying to escape, more so that he was trying to catch up with their longer strides. Before he knew it he was thrust through a pair of doors and stumbling for balanced when he was hoisted up again by the following guards.

The king and queen were seated upon a throne and Prince Alfred was standing by the King's right, the Jack to the queen's left. This was the first time he got to see the royals. At least, this close. Well, except for Alfred. Maybe. He didn't know. Alfred pointed his nose and sort of looked down at Arthur. The 8 wasn't sure if it was because his appearance or if Alfred was just racist.

"So.". The King admitted. "This is the Queen?". He chuckled lightly as if it were some kind of joke. Arthur was still in a daze. Then he had his attention drawn back as a Knight released him and stepped forward, taking it down on one knee with his spade staff at his side. And the other hand on his heart. "Yes your majesty. ". He looked up and then to Arthur. "If I may be so kind?". He referenced and the queen nodded. The knight stood and resumed his posture of complete composure, approaching Arthur again to slide his sleeve up and hold his left hand before the royals. They all gasped. "That sure is our Queen...no witchcraft can perform this kind of falsity...". The queen said. The King nodded in agreement. "Boy-"

"My name is not boy...it's Arthur!" One of the knights jerked him closer and quite violently. "How dare you speak to his Majesty that way-". The knight looked up to see the King put a hand up. "Arthur, you can perform magic?". Arthur looked down and nodded. Then the king sat back and brought his hand to his mouth. The queen had proof. The boys needed reassurance. The knights backed up as Arthur began to draw up in the magic in the air. It was pure. So he was able to admit blue and green sparks that seemed to flow and create floral designs that lit up in the air. The King and Prince were aghast and then Arthur stopped with a small burst for the finale. Tue king looked back to the guards and then the maids. "See him bathed and then report him to me.". He then turned to Arthur. "Congratulations. You have earned the title as Queen of Spades. Arthur."

"Alfred and the King soon left after Arthur was guided out. He had to admit that Arthur was not what he had expected. "Father,". Alfred fell into step with his parents. "I can't be with a guy-! It's absolutely insane! I-i-i can't even have an heir with him! Plus he-"

The King chuckled and sighed. "Don't worry Alfred. He was chosen for position. It is fated that you two will fall in love, however, you may call upon a mistress. Then you may have a child.". The queen frowned at this and Alfred stiffened and straightened his cuffs. "What if I want to marry the one I love? Father I cant-". The king growled and asked for the queen to carry on without him.

"Listen Alfred, you have a duty, you are going to be a king! Now just fill your position, and worry about the coronation.". The king hissed and had Alfred pinned to the nearest door with his forearm before releasing him and walking after his king. Alfred groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Perhaps he was over thinking this. Alfred walked towards the bathroom in which Arthur was being bathed. Then hesitated before going to the meeting room and waiting for Arthur with some tea.

Arthur was thrown into the bathroom and disrobed of his clothes. He yelped and was not used to this treatment. Then he was guided to the steaming tub. Huh. Warm water for a bath? This was new. Then again he used buckets at home. He was lifted into the tub and argued about how he could move on his own and literally dropped on the tub. Before he could recover front he sudden temperature changed, a bucket of warm water was thrown above him and maids everywhere were pulling at his limbs in order to scrub away the dirt and grease on his body with soft and rough sponges. Soap was rubbed into his hair and he enjoyed the smooth massage. Then he was pulled out of the murky water and sprayed with a bit of perfume before he was dries off. He had never had such a soft towel that was not recently used before him. He was just starting to get comfortable when he was guided behind a divider to change into his clothes which were neatly folded onto the table.

For now he had to wear bigger clothes as he need some tailoring to his. They were clothes Alfred had grown out of and were redesigned. Man they sewed fast. Maybe they could teach his mother. Arthur dropped the towel and lifted up one of the prices of the outfit. A maid peeking at him chuckled. Arthur blinked and tried to find out how it was worn. "What is this thing? How do you even put it on? I don't understand...". The maid giggled again. "The royals make expensive and complicated clothes so that they need to hire help for assistance. It has something to do with showing off ones wealth.". He blinked and then she and another maid came to assist him. First he had some white/cream pants thrown on and some black boots. Then a matching shirt was slipped on and tucked into his trousers before the trousers were tied on around his waist. Then he had a long tunic put on that settled at about mid thigh but stopped buttoning at about his waist. It was a deep blue and embroidered with black designs. then he had a long coat put on him with extravagant cuffs and flairs on them. He lastly had a small scarf tied around his neck and tucked into the vest. Then a spade gem on a gold pendant oval piece was used as the clip to hold the tie in place and add as the center piece to it. And then his collar was pulled over the surroundings of the scarf around his neck.

Alfred was impatiently tapping his finger on the side mahogany table and staring out of the window whilst his parents and their jack talked of politics. Alfred's jack was still in training and working on papers nervously in the corner. Then there was a stiff knock at the door. "Your Majesty the new queen.". It was muffled by the thick door. "Come in.". The queen sang and the two guards on the inside of the doors opened them simultaneously. Revealing a properly groomed Queen Arthur. Alfred stood and his eyes were wide. Now that the mud had been scrubbed off his face and how much closer they were, Alfred found himself staring. Those green eyes, the way Arthur nervously looked away and fiddled with his cuffs. He was speechless. The only thing that brought him back to reality was his father, swallowing his wine and using his hand to motion Arthur to come inside. "Come in, come in my boy.". The doors were closed behind them. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IM ALIVE! I am SO sorry that this update took so long, but I had to rewrite this thing three times. I write mainly on my phone's notepad, and the first time, I cleared my computer and lost the document, the second time, my phone literally broke and i could not get the document back, and now it is finally here! Yes, it took a while because I had to do my senior project and literally had no free time. I still need to finish my driver's ed by march too. And get a job. Anyway! No, I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT MY FRUK FIC, SAME HAPPENED TO THAT TOO. DELETIONS However, I will try updating that one as soon as I can, but i need to redevelop my plot line. For this, fic, I have thought through my plot a little more, so now I can move things along a lot quicker now. ANYWAY. I am posting this one and will write maybe one or two more chapters tonight since it is already 10:14 p.m. They will be posted tomorrow afternoon at the earliest!.**

The sound of fine china could be heard echoing about the room. Well mostly because it was the best friend of silence. Arthur stared at the floor, this was so odd. Thank goodness he had taken off his coat or he would be sweating like a nervous wreck. How could he be queen!? This was preposterous. Alfred was sitting by the window with his legs on the window sill. He always seemed to sit on there. Even though that wasn't exactly proper, Arthur still thought he somehow still managed to keep his composure and was actually quite attractive. Every now and then Arthur would check to see if Alfred would look at him. However the only things Alfred seemed to be interested in were everything but Arthur. The room began to feel like it was closing in with the amount of tangible uneasiness. "Arthur dear you needn't be so shy. ". Arthur looked up at the current queen. His fingers traced the designs on the fine teacup he was holding. "I understand," Arthur replied. The queen attempted to comfort him. The king and the queen shared a few words before the queen visibly took in a breath, exhaled, and then relaxed. "From now on you will be training under my servants and I personally. So before we start anything, do you have any questions?" Her voice sounded like the tingle of bells. It was so kind and gentle. "J-ust one..." Arthur tried to find his voice. "How did you know I was the queen?" Arthur tensed and finished,"-with all do respect your majesty, forgive my tongue to be so blunt." He bowed his head.

Now was when Alfred decided to look. Then his eyes gazed at the green letter in his own pocket. He frowned and began to think.

The queen laughed lightly. "No need to be so formal. You are part of the royal family now. You may address me as Queen Jones, or the High Queen" Arthur nodded slowly. "And to answer your question,Arthur, you are aware that all the queens have a gift of magic, don't you?" Arthur's attention perked. "Yes, of course. For Spades' sake I'd be pitied if I didn't know..." The queen nodded to Arthur's reply. "Well no magic can replicate the level of skill you hold nor can it come close to making a mark identical to mine, my king's and Alfred's." At this Arthur turned to look at the Prince. So the Kings had it too? Well then where was it. Alfred turned and looked at Arthur with a slight smirk which prompted Arthur to turn and look back at his tea. The king and queen exchanged knowing glances then rose in unison. "We shall take our leave now to prepare for dinner. Arthur, when you are done here, please meet me in the sub-queen's chambers." Alfred stood and fixed his tie. "Mother, where are you going?" The maiden laughed and the king answered. "You two are to be married in a fortnight, yes? You two should probably become acquainted." Alfred was about to object when the two guards standing outside of the door closed said doors. Arthur looked at his tea. "I'm sorry... If I can say so..."

Alfred sighed loudly and then went to take a chair across from Arthur. Hunching over and holding his own hands together he looked at the teacup Arthur was fidgeting with. "Look Arthur. I know it seems like I hate you. And I apologize, it is just...well".

Arthur sighed and finished for him. "Not what you expected...I know..." Alfred quirked a brow. "Well...it is more complicated than that...however ... Putting that aside the main reason is that I have some issues of which need to be attended to...I'm just afraid..." Arthur's eyes widened and then Alfred sighed. There was a quiet silence. Alfred? Afraid of what? Arthur took this as a good time to leave and began to gather his things. "I shall see you at dinner..."

Arthur left and began walking down the hall. Great. They discussed nothing. Upon finally entering the secondary queen's chamber, Arthur closed the door and slid down to the floor. Why was everything so complicated? Arthur knotted his fingers into his hair. A soft voice was heard. Arthur looked up to see that the current queen was clearing her throat. His eyes widened and his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. "Your majesty!" The Queen smiled and chuckled lightly. "You and Alfred not getting along?" She guessed as she approached him a bit. "No..." Arthur chewed his lip and adverted his eyes. Why did she even care? "Don't chew your lip Arthur. It isn't high class." Arthur stopped immediately, muttering an apology. The queen excused him nonchalantly then smiled again. "We best get you started for supper, hm?"

Alfred took his glasses off and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he closed his eyes. He had no clue what to do, reaching his hand into his pocket to make sure that the letter in his pocket was still there. Maybe he should ask his father what to do, then again...well he'd be at loss of his crown for sure. Gulping nervously he decided this would be something to keep to himself. 'Though, Arthur did smell nice...' Alfred shook his head and chuckled, walking out of the room and pushing open the door. Time to get ready for dinner.

Upon reaching his room, Alfred walked inside and then began to dress. Though he made sure to leave his letter on his desk.

Arthur arrived to the dinner alongside the queen who was happily discussing some wedding plans with Arthur until they entered the dining hall throughout he meal Alfred had managed to pick up the right tools and eat like a gentleman. Of course the royals were impressed with Arthur's manners. Though all that could be heard throughout the dinner were the sounds of forks and knives scratching on plates and the occasional sip of wine. Arthur poked his fork into a fluffy, juicy piece of meat and then promptly stuck it into his mouth. The meat practically melted on his tongue. Back at home meat was only really served on Christmas dinners. Well, meat like this anyway.

The Brit exhaled heavily through his nose and looked up a bit and through the large windows. They stood maybe more than 9 feet and stretched to the decorated ceiling. The heavy navy curtains hung warmly around the narrow windows and draped to the floor. The sun was setting and it was quite beautiful from this view...

"-thur?" "Arthur?"

Arthur quickly looked around the table. "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that? Forgive me your majesties..."

The king waved his hand dismissively and closed his eyes before spooning more of his soup into his mouth. "What do you think for the wedding? Silver or lavender for the bridesmaids?" Arthur swallowed thickly and then hesitated, looking at Alfred, who's hands were sweaty and his body somewhat tense as he was hunched over his soup, eyes on his mother. The king gently patted Alfred's back. "Sit up..." Alfred did so and rolled his shoulder a boy before moving his neck.

So the decision really was his. "Em...silver I suppose." Arthur spoke quietly and then proceeded to his own soup.

"Oh wonderful! I know just the design! And of course we will have to finish with the coronation..."

The queen talked throughout the rest of the evening, but her voice faded as Arthur kept looking at Alfred. Now the king was sitting up and looking his son down suspiciously. Alfred knew he was not going to be able to hide things for long.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time that dinner was over, Alfred headed to his room, removing his fine gowns and getting into his basic attire without actually changing. All the while his eyes scanned the room until they fell upon his desk. Alfred gasped and ran over to it, checking to make sure the letter wasn't invisible and bending to look underneath. The letter was gone.

"Looking for this?" A voice said from the end of the room.

Alfred spun around and spotted a familiar figure in the dark. A thick lump seemed to form in Alfred's throat. "Dad- I-...I can explain-"

The king stood. "No, Alfred, stop. Do you realize what this is?! You've been communicating with Clubs!"

As the letter was waved around, Alfred could see that the lime green seal was broken and that the wax had torn some of the darker green paper. "You read my mail?!"

The king regarded him cooly. "My kingdom, my mail. Alfred! Don't you understand what is going on?! We are all at the brink of war except for diamonds! Out last war had cost us more than two thousand men! How could you just sit there and not give me this?" The king threw the letter onto the ground in front of Alfred. "Is this why you have been avoiding Arthur? Is there some- affair I don't know about as well?!"

Only now did Alfred realize that his desk drawer was open, and his other letters were all disorganized and shuffled through. But he had been looking for that one unopened one that he didn't even notice. How foolish.

Alfred's shoulders slumped. "Dad...if you would just hear me out..."

"I will not put this kingdom in danger-"

"I will explain absolutely everything."

"So you can go play games with some-..." The king clicked his tongue. "Alright,". He sat down on the bed and told Alfred to sit into his chair. "Enlighten me. Though don't fail to disappoint me that you know of the political issues. Please tell me you've been paying attention in class."

Alfred nodded and did as told like a good child. Once he sat down, his father didn't stop him from hunching over and folding his hands. He didn't even scold him. "Well, I know hearts has been acting weird as of late...that there is an unspoken threat of war from clubs as well...and I know that our history with clubs isn't good, but I think we are missing more of the story...Queen Elizabeta of clubs has only sent me that one letter as you can see...and she says that her jack, her husband was stolen from her...by hearts..."

The king scoffed. "You don't actually believe her do you? And I have reason to believe that you haven't been in any contact with any Kings behind my back now have you? These letters should be going to the queen, not you. And why do I see more than green letters?"

Alfred tensed and formed a fist over his knee. "I do..." He swallowed. "No, I haven't talked to any kings...well, except Gilbert of hearts who warned spades, to be wary of clubs for stealing queens...but I gave that letter to you already...and Francis of Diamonds whom I still correspond" with..., I just believe that there is something more complicated than spades always being the enemy!" He began to grow irritated at his father who yelled back now

"Alfred! Spades and clubs have always been enemies. We have no reason to accuse hearts! And I looked into those red envelops Son, you are to put an end to this little romance with the 2nd Princess of hearts! She has been chosen by Prince Ludwig!"

"I can't fall in love with Arthur dad! I've known her since I was a child when you went into the markets to visit the town! I didn't know that she was a heart! She lived right on the boarder! You know that she probably had to change her suit- ".

A loud smack rang across the room. "Enough!"

There was dead silence, and then the king looked to the opened drawer behind the prince. With the click of his tongue he quickly approached and grabbed all the letters he could and shoved them into the fire.

Alfred suddenly jumped forward, "no!"

The king stopped him with his arm and then glared. "You are already betrothed and so is she! Besides, you can't be with her and that's final! You have until the coronation! Any letters you get other than from diamonds come to me from now on! Both hearts and clubs are not to be messed with. Neither are we!"

The King shook his head. He knew he was being a bit more over dramatic. Maybe the meat was bad. Now he was choleric. Yes, that had to be it. The meat was bad and now he was moody. The king sighed and closed his eyes, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I trust you Alfred, and I know you mean well. Though you must understand, This wasn't a declaration for help, Alfred, it was a declaration and attempted aid for war." The king patted Alfred's shoulder a few more times before wishing him a goodnight before walking out of the room.

The king sighed when he noticed Arthur, standing there in shock. Icing an apologetic smile he bid him, too, goodnight. Alfred looked up to Arthur. An odd tightness spread throughout his chest. "How much did you hear...?"

Arthur swallowed, keeping the tears in his eyes at bay. Anger wavered in his tone. He would not appear weak.

"Everything"


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred felt a very bad sting, but why? He hadn't really done anything wrong. It wasn't like he had cheated on Arthur or anything. Plus it wasn't his fault that his lover happened to be a heart. "Listen Arthur..." Alfred pint he'd the bridge of his nose and then sighed, but then something donned on him and he sucked in a breath. Seeming to grow a bit taller. "This marriage would not have done very well with us both being men anyway. I'll admit that my business is its own problems, but I don't have to explain myself to you. Why were you even by my door anyway?" He scowled.

Arthur glared right back. "I was giving this to its rightful owner." The shorter of the two shoved the red letter into Alfred's hands. "It came in my box."

Alfred fumbled but then held it to his chest with a shocked expression. "I ..-Arthur-"

Arthur took in a rather quick deep breath before looking the other in the eyes again. "Say no more Alfred, I know, even with the prophesies and Magic, I can't be of use to you. Just try to ignore it. This is only political anyway." Arthur's chest hurt so bad. "Besides, I don't need the love of a spoilt brat. Especially if it is prophesied and not genuine."

"Arthur, hold on-"

"Good night Alfred." Arthur turned and began to walk into his own room. Alfred sighed and scratched the back of his head before looking out of his room one more time. The reason? He had no clue. Then he closed the door and tore open the pink seal. Reading the letter and a smile grew on his face.

"No no no, the silver needs to be the main color, Jen." The Queen observed a fine dress in her hands as She and Arthur strolled the gardens. Usually talking about the weddings. This was his break time from his schooling after all. The queen looked to Arthur and frowned. "Arthur dear,". She stopped and turned, causing the dazing boy to stop as well as the queen gently cupped his jaw and turned him to look at her. "Are you alright? You look rather sickly."

Arthur shook his head and smiled strongly. "O-oh it's nothing your grace. I was just admiring the garden. I used to plant things at home."

The queen smiled and accepted this response as another maid approached her with some parchment and scrolls depicting the cake.

'It's only political'. Arthur thought.

Earlier that morning Alfred was quick to finish his school work before hopping onto the back of his horse. It was now a week before the wedding. Though currently he was smiling as he met with his lover near the heart and spade boarder. Upon seeing a beautiful tree with white flowers falling to season, he tied up his majestic stallion and gave it a few pats before spotting the beautiful brunette smiling back at him. "Alfred!" She cried out and hugged him.

Alfred was still surprised by her amazing strength and made a quiet grunt before returning the tight embrace. Her hands cupped his jaw as she planted a small kiss to his cheek. "Wow, four years ago and you haven't aged a day Sakura.."

The girl smiled and bowed her head before distancing herself politely. "I'm 22 now Alfred, surely you can't believe that." She chuckled.

These were the types of situations that would occur at their 'secret meetings, and have always been this way. Alfred loved her for about a year now when she suddenly became a woman and confessed. At first they would play and have fun, rolling down hills of petals and sharing sweet kisses. They even talked about changing suits and of the miracle that Sakura could be his queen. Though when Sakura was discovered the heart appearing on her hand, she was instantly betrothed and changed. She was more royal now, though Alfred still loved her.

"So...why did you call me out all of a sudden? I haven't seen you in a while..."

Sakura invited Alfred to a small bench . "Word has it that you are engaged to a male queen. They are said to hold very powerful magic."

Alfred sighed. "Yeah, but don't be jealous~, I can only love you." He teased.

Sakura forced a laugh. Why did have to force things? "Anyway, I would like to ask for some aid. Clubs is intent on raging war with us...and Gilbert has been looking at some magic lately and-"

Alfred frowned at those words. "Wait...what are you saying? You know... You are always asking about spades, why do you want..."

"I need your help..." Sakura gently squeezed Alfred's fingers. "Please. This war is in need... Try to get your father to get onto our side and then write us back.

"Woah hold on. Why does Hearts need Spades? My dad and I both got a letter from King Gilbert of hearts not to get into the war."

Sakura seemed to tense. "Actually Alfred I must go-". She began to quickly leave.

Alfred grabbed her wrist. "Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and tried to pull her wrist away.

"Sakura, why have you been- is it the weight of the crown? how about we just run away? Yeah, we can escape from everything! And you don't have to marry Ludwig-"

The girl let her head bow. "I can't... And I really have to go!" She began to run. "Send me word of Spades and we can meet again!" And then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

In the country of Hearts.

Gilbert smirked at another peasant kneeling at his throne. "So... You say your family needs more food und water?"

The man nodded weakly.

Pursing his lips, Gilbert sighed. "Only because I don't believe our shoe tailor shouldn't have his family suffer because of poor income will I see your family fed. ". He nodded to the jack by his side and the auburn haired man bounded up to the man and have him a small pouch of gold coins.

"Tell no one."

The man gasped and began to throw himself on the floor. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you your majesty!" He began to sob and the jack patted his back. "It's a good choice no? Now go feed your family!"

The man scrambled and got up, running out the door. Ludwig's eyes narrowed as he came out of the hall. But then he felt warm arms around him. "My love!" Ludwig looked down. "Sakura!" He kissed her. "I apologize for my crude attitude..." She smiled. "I have information that will cheer you up then." She whispered in his ears. "I have sent word to Spades personally." Ludwig smiled and then closed his eyes as he kissed her hands, then his glare resumed as he crossed the room.

Gilbert's eyes flared up once he saw his baby brother cross the marble garnet red and baby pink floors. "Ah! There is mein brother!" He chuckled and stood. "Are the armies prepared? How is mien prisoner?"

Ludwig completely disregarded this comment. "You know, if you keep giving the peasants money, someone will blow it to the town, and soon everybody will be asking-"

"Ja ha I know." Gil waved his hand nonchalantly. "Und mein other question?"

Ludwig sighed "Ja, he's awake." Disregarding the armies.

Gilbert stood. "Great!" He got off the throne and walked to his brother patting him on the back. As they left the room the walk down the hall was quiet.

Ludwig nodded once to Gilbert before proceeding down the hall as Gilbert stopped in front of the door to the royal guest chamber.

"Guten Tag Roderich~". Gil entered the room alone and smiled at the brunette, who looked up from where he was, his arms were bound separately above his head by metal bars attached to the brick wall behind the head board of the bed. The brunette glared and then pulled at the metal. "Gilbert! Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends! You and I-".

A loud slap rebounded across the walls. "This is because you stole mein girl!" He scowled.

The jack bit the inside of his cheek. "_She_ wanted me!" This time his neck cloth was grabbed and he was forced to look into those demonic eyes.

"You lie! You forced her to change suits! You stole her nationality and right of being my queen of hearts!"

The brunette yelled back. "No! She fled because we met at a young age at the ball! Then she realized that she was a lady and That she wanted me!" He spat. "I was to change suits but she knew how you would react and decided to do so herself! It isn't my fault that she was the chosen one for the queen..."

Gilbert's heart ached and he gave another good punch before calling the guards who ran to the door, alert. "Yes your grace?"

Gil stood with a smirk and wiped his bloody hand on a cloth while Roderick pulled at the chains bounding his feet to the bed to attempt to kick at Gil. It was to no use.

"Deprive him. No food or water. Three days." He tossed the pink clothe to Roderich and left the room. "Wait!" The brunette yelled and the other stopped. "W-why the bed...?"

Gil laughed. "You're royalty, und I was nice enough to give you fair treatment." His laugh was mocking as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

'Alright. I've almost got it-'.

Arthur let out a yelp as all 4 books fell from his head. Sighing, he bent down to pick them up.

The queen sighed "Arthur, perhaps we should take a break, you seem distracted. Why don't you go into town and familiarize yourself with the people?" Arthur lightened up with that. Sure he may not be able to see his home which was all the way in eight, but that would do.

Arthur was dressed in more appropriate clothes and then was escorted to the town. And that was how he spent his day. Truth be told, it did cheer him up. Though he did see brown eyes staring at him

Upon reaching home, Alfred ran into his room and immediately began to write, he started with the intro. Then put his quill down. Stretching, he leaned back and sighed. Then he wrote again. That he wouldn't be able to make the decision when he was prince. He needed until next week. Alfred then closed it and then didn't hear from her again throughout the week.

Arthur was being bathed for the prince. Though he couldn't stop thinking about the odd things he had seen in town. He could have sworn he had seen red. Though now was not the time to worry. Today was the Wednesday before the Saturday wedding, and he was granted time, this whole day, to talk to Alfred and spend time with him.

Arthur made his way to the breakfast table with the queen and sat down. The queen whispered to the king and he traded looks between the two and themselves. Breakfast was quiet. Alfred looked tense. Only one thought ran through his brain. 'Run with Sakura, help aid Hearts against Clubs, or believe that clubs had lost their jack.

Arthur ate in silence and rather slowly, so when Alfred was done he joined the awkward conversation that his parents were attempting to make.

After a while Alfred excused himself and then went to the other side of the table, holding his hand out to Arthur. Arthur took it and the head royals smiled.

In the garden Arthur stayed mute and Alfred wasn't talking for once. Though he finally broke the silence. "So, Arthur...uh...it looks like we will be married on Saturday." Arthur nodded.

Alfred sighed loudly. "Arthur I need your help, as my future queen." Said man stopped and rubbed his arms. "It's about hearts...isn't it.

Alfred nodded. "Look, Arthur I...I don't know what to do...do you remember when I told you I was afraid when we first talked?"

"Yes." Arthur looked at Alfred as the prince began to walk again. Arthur followed in step.

"I think that the prince of hearts is hurting Sakura... She says that she can't leave her kingdom but she loves me...when I suggested we elope...I doubt she would even give up her royalty to be here with me..."

"Arthur tensed at those words. "I don't know Alfred, and it isn't really my business. ...I feel that she would tell you what's wrong if she loved you the way you love her." Arthur quickly realized what he had said. "But I'm not saying she doesn't! I am just saying that maybe she needs more time..."

Alfred frowned. "Okay...Arthur..." The American cleared his throat. "Also...you heard what happened between my Dad and I... Hearts has just asked for aid...and I..."

Arthur interrupted him. "Alfred, I don't intend to put this country into war. And honestly I don't think hearts is worth it. Nor is Clubs."

"Alfred tensed. "Wait, Arthur- I mean, at least think it out! You can't just let your jealousy blind you when a country calls out! "

Arthur turned on him. "I'm not bloody jealous! ". Arthur sucked In a deep breath. "I was merely going to say we don't have enough evidence! Either Clubs is trying to take hearts over, and if we join then maybe they could come after us! Or Hearts is pulling our strings! We don't know what they are planning! There is a birthday party for king Ludwig's 24th, and we can inspect there to see if Clubs has really had their Jack taken. In other words we could find it what is really up and you can make your decision then."

Alfred waited for Arthur to finish and then sighed. "I guess you are right..."

Arthur scoffed and proceeded to walk in front of the now slower and defeated American. Bending down to gently caress a rose. "I know I'm right." He ran his gentle skin over the rose and pricked himself on the thorn, simply observing.

Alfred watched Arthur play with the roses and sat down on the grass behind him, reclining in the beautiful September air. He leaned on his arms which propped him up from the ground. The flowers should be wilting, but it seemed like Arthur would revive them. A small smile appeared and then quickly faded. "Arthur?"

Arthur turned to look at him and raised a brow in confusion. "Yes?"

Alfred swallowed and looked at the grass, sitting forward and beginning to play with the strands of grass. "I'm sorry...I've practically doomed you to spending your life on your own...for this position..."

"Arthur frowned and his shoulders fell. "Oh..No. Alfred, it's fine. ". He corrected him. "I'll be fine." He corrected.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT! TO THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, SAKURA IS FEM JAPAN! Also, I am sorry that this chapter is short. I am writing these while my plot is fresh and before I loose it. (I have written down some of it too). Though this coming week, I intend to focus onto my FrUK fic. :) So, updates may slow**

In the Kingdom of Hearts

Ludwig and Sakura resisted to run to the room at the end of the hall. Though it wasn't as though Gilbert would notice, since he was talking to Roderich after all. The prince closed the door quietly and quickly turned to Sakura, grabbing her upper arms.

"You told me you talked to Spades, well, Alfred. He still believes that you love him right?"

The brunette looked at the blonde and raised a brow. "Hai." She smiled and bowed.

Ludwig exhaled in relief and slid his hands down to her elbows before pulling away and walking towards the window. "Alright. It's perfect. Now we just need to wait until-"

"Until your birthday si?"

The prince turned and was quickly dropping his panic when he noticed the current jack, Feliciano, also their ally.

"Yes, Feli. I don't know what mien bruder is thinking, a war with Clubs is too risky. Maybe if Diamonds joined, we would be okay, though it won't gain us any land but clubs." The prince gently began to move pieces into a chessboard.

Feliciano raised his hand. "But Ludwig- why do we want to go to war anyway? I mean, two countries fighting over one lady?"

Sakura smiled. "Ludwig things Clubs is too small. To quote, 'why invade Clubs for a girl when you could take their land over? Or even yet, the four kingdoms?"

Feliciano beamed. "Woaw! But, why can't we go invade Clubs while taking back Eliza? Gil wanted to expand the nation too right? Why do we need to go through your birthday to change that?"

Ludwig sighed and put both of his hands onto the table and stared at the table. "Because if we invade Clubs first, then we would have to fight Spades alone. Plus Clubs is tougher than Gil thinks as well. First, we ally with Diamonds since Francis and Gil are closer than Alfred and Francis. Though that will probably be the most tricky. Otherwise, we will pull through. The fashion capital is an easy target. Then we ally with Clubs, which will be simple after that night. My birthday. Once we have those two, we can successfully manage to plow through Spades, if we already have the queen, because a kingdom becomes vulnerable without her advantages." He said this as he picked up the delicate black queen piece of the chessboard. "Zen, finally, we turn on Diamonds and then clubs. This will be the hardest part because we don't want alliances between them all. Spades, Diamonds, and Clubs. ". Ludwig set the white king down in checkmate. "Finally, we conquer the lands by taking away their advantages and using our own squired ones to make the Hearts Kingdom utterly absolute."

Feliciano smiled widely, impressed. "Wooowww! Does the Ace know?"

Sakura looked at Feliciano expressionless, "everyone in the castle, but the prisoner and Gil. Ludwig has also agreed to spare the Jack of Spades, my cousin, and your brother's husband In Diamonds."

The Jack grinned. "Really?!"

The blond nodded and the Jack jumped up high in glee. Then he suddenly settled down. "Wait, how are we going to get Clubs to ally? We have practically called for a declaration of war when we stole their Jack? And how can we get Gil to agree? What about getting the 'obtained advantages'?"

Ludwig was about to open up his mouth when the doors suddenly bust open. "Alright, time for dinner, I'm done for today." Gilbert smirked at them as they all nodded in agreement.

"I hope it's pasta!" Feliciano bounded out.

"Nein! Not again!" The brothers screamed together.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Thank you to whoever corrected my German, whoever you are! I also apologize to everyone on my horrible spelling and grammar. I type these usually n my free time on my phone. :) Anyway, I know that Francis is supposed to be with Lil, just STAY WITH ME. I have a plan. :) toodleoo. :)**

-In the country of Clubs.-

"Eliza?" Ivan knocked on her bedroom door gently, carrying a plate of food. He wasn't really the sensitive type, but the queen was the head of all battles. He couldn't do a thing about Hearts without her. He needed his Jack back.

"Why don't you come out and eat something, da? We can work on something. We could get him back on the 3rd of October?" Then Hearts would be suffer their acts of war for daring to put his country at risk. Clubs could hardly trade without their Jack. He was the mathematician. Roderich was the one who would have all the numbers and organize the events and festivals. They haven't had one since his disappearance.

After several moments of hesitation, Elizabetha opened the door and brushed some of her hair back. It wasn't as nice as usual, but at least she kept herself decent. Only stress showed. Some withdrawal. Though no weakness. "No thanks. I do not hunger." She turned and closed her bedroom door. Ivan took a step back in following suit. "Zough I will plan that rescue operation."

Ivan handed the plate off to one of the servants as he walked with Eliza. "You sent a letter to Spades?"

"Hm? Yes, just to the prince. Contact with new royals isn't bad as a queen can't really message a king. It's impolite." She couldn't say a thing.

"Good. I do not like them. If anything more then upon agreement I can go to war." He smiled

"There is no reason to get involved with them again. Unless they choose to join Hearts." They walked into the council hall and proceeded into a hush of arguments and plans.

-In the country of Diamonds-

"Ohohohon...so little Alfred has finally found his queen. His coming of age is fast approaching, I was wondering when the queen would be found.~". King Francis handed his letter over to his beautiful queen.

Joan smiled. "Well I'm happy for them. Aren't you?" She gently placed her delicate hand onto her husband's who smiled back and tightened his fingers around it. Coughing gently into her other hand.

Francis frowned but decided to momentarily change the subject. "Et 'ow is the little one?" He smoothed the pads of his thumb over Joan's knuckles, which prompted her to chuckle.

"They're fine amour."

Francis gently sat back and sighed. "Will you be well enough to go? To the wedding?"

She nodded happily. "Of course I am."

Francis nodded carefully. "Only if you say so mom cherie~."

The Dimond brought her hand up to his lips slowly so.


	10. Chapter 10

The day of the wedding and the coronation came quickly. And Alfred was full of glee. Today he became the king. His father would step down in retirement and thus his mother so. Alfred looked into his reflection with a prideful grin and his eyebrows narrowed. "I'm going to be the best king ever." Alfred flashed himself a grin. The chamber maids began to attach his cloak. Alfred slipped on his gloves.

Meanwhile Arthur swallowed nervously as he was bathed. The queen sitting beside his bubble covered body. His nails were being filed. "So no progress with Alfred, dear?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "No..." Arthur waited to continue after a bucket of water was dumped over his soapy head. The center oils were making him ill but he didn't care. "I am starting to believe that this 'love prophesy' isn't going to happen. ".

The queen sighed as he was allowed to step out of the bath and into a nice fluffy towel. Ah the perks of living this cursed life. "Well, actually Arthur, the prophesy isn't that legitimate love..."

Arthur quirked a brow and yet remained silent. "How do you mean."

"Well, it's the marks doing, it isn't as though a spell is forcing you two to love. It just links comparable partners to the birthed queen. Thus there are only rare occupancies that the two parties never marry through time." She interlocked her fingers as she said this and followed Arthur to his dressing screen. "Really?" He replied in slight disbelief.

The blond was slipped into a beautiful silk tunic of silver that still teasingly showed off the small features of his body. Then a white (with a hint of silver lining) was pushed over his head. Though the dress had cool colors, the darkness of them and the style of the dress itself made him look warm. It was long sleeved and stopped about his wrists with a medieval sleeve that would be seen on the nobles of that time. The dress was relatively loose around his body before it flowed down and gathered in rolls on the tile floor. Arthur would not have to really pick it up though since it was made of relatively light weighted materials. Silvers, blues, purples, and even some greens. They made up the floral designs and trimmings. Yet the Majority was white and periwinkle.

"I am sure that things will blossom even if Alfred's got his father's late bloomer brain." The two royals chuckled. "You'll finally be able to be accepted as a royal from the people. At your coronation. You'll do great Arthur." This was said as a small band of leaves from something like the princess of Narnia got. Arthur continued to grown into the mirror but wouldn't let the rest of his feeling show so he would not ever look weak.

Alfred hated to admit it, but he was downright nervous. His palms were hot and sweaty. Though he was unsure why. This couldn't be because of wedding could it? Would Sakura understand? Though Arthur...he's not so bad once you get to know him...attractive too! Though he could never have an heir with him. Alfred took a deep breath and then suddenly walked into the throne room, his father and the Jack smiling at him as servants rushed around for the preparation of the coronation and the wedding. Though that would take place outside, he needed to meet with the other guests who were arriving soon.

Arthur was sitting in a plush chair and trying to calm down by reading a book when he heard the soft trot of horses and a carriage. He squinted and then closed his book and turned around into his chair, peeking out of the large window. Though he stayed in his seat to avoid being seen.

A red heart shaped carriage decorated with deep red and was engraved with gold designs and artificial rubies was being pulled up by white horses with little red and pink feathers on their heads. Three little ones. The wheels were made of gold and several horses followed behind. Though not the whole kingdom. As such amounts were taking the time to prepare for the celebration to commence next week. Plus Spades couldn't house all those people overnight. As grand as it was.

The carriage stopped at the black medieval gates and the driver hopped off of his plush little seat and quickly moved to the right hand door, opening it and a silver haired man stepped out. He was grinning and looking around the place. Through in his arms about and grinning wickedly. Arthur could hear him through the window! As muffled as it was to discern what he was saying, he could still hear his voice.

The driver quickly ran to the other side as the, what looked like the king, walked ahead of the carriage. spade servants began to help bring the horses to stalls and bring away the carriage attachments. The right hand door was opened and a blonde man with slicked back hair stood out. He was tall and broad, and somewhat intimidating. Gently holding a delicate hand. A small brunette stepped out but her face was hidden by an umbrella. Arthur squinted as if this could make his eyesight better. The royals began to walk out of Arthur's sight and into the entrance below him.

"That is Princess Sakura." Arthur quickly turned around to see Yao, the Jack. Well, not the current one until the coronation.

"Oh, is she the one sending letters to Alfred then?" Arthur gently got comfortable into his chair again.

Yao shrugged "it's possible. She is the only female royal in Hearts. Though how do you know it was not the king or prince writing him?"

Arthur shrugged. "It's nothing." He recalled the conversation he had heard in Alfred's chamber, and the walk in the garden.

Yao was at a loss for words so simply glanced at the table beside Arthur. "Would you like some water?"

Arthur nodded and proceeded to find where he had left off in his book.

"She's actually a nice girl, Arthur."

Arthur looked up as if he hadn't been listening "hm? ... Do you know her?"

Yao handed him the blue glass. "Yes, she is a distant cousin."

"Oh". He nodded his head in thanks for the glass and took a sip. "Bloody hell...I'm so tired..."

Yao chuckled. "I suppose that is your body's way with coping with nerves." He took a seat with a loud sigh, plopping into the sofa. "It's nice to relax. I've been working this event with the current Jack as his apprentice since the very beginning of your arrival. Maybe a bit before."

Arthur hummed and agreed.

Downstairs Alfred broke his discussion when the announcer ran in. "The Kingdom of Hearts has-"

He was cut off by a loud voice and a hand pushing past him. "We are here!" The King of Heart walked inside.

The King immediately looked to Alfred who met his gaze, immediately forcing himself back.

"Gilbert please try to be polite." The announcer moved to reveal Ludwig when his brother stepped aside as well, this revealing a lovely lady held on his arm. She met Alfred's gaze with a nod and this failed a bright smiled flashed in return.

"Hello your majesties." The royals of Spades stood and the queen gently extended her hand to the blond who bent to kiss her hand. Gil rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "So what do we do until the others arrive?"

"You will be shown your rooms for the stay overnight and and then when everyone arrives we will gather in the meeting hall." The queen said and smiled. Servants began to disperse, Hearts blending with Spades and the delegates beginning to go on with their work and mingle with wine and bread. Then as if on queue, drums rang in the distance and a green rectangular carriage with a splendid top and clubs on all corners of the carriage top began to slow to a stop as great clydesdales of white brown and black whinnied in the September air.


	11. Chapter 11

The announcer cleared his throat and yelled loudly. "The Kingdom of Spades welcoming the King of Clubs and his Queen." Some of the servants of Spades began to look around for the Jack. Because of the long journey by boat to Spades, only a bit of the officials and servants came along and most were on foot. Ivan stepped out of the carriage with Elizabeta and immediately gave Alfred a chilling smile while he waved. "Hello new prince!"

Elizabetha however was not so gleeful. She gave her iciest glare to Gilbert who merely winked at her. "Lovely to see you again Alfred, a pleasure to be here." She smiled at the boy, but it was half forced.

The King sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh please, let's put diplomacy aside for today as we have for any other occasion during the past wars" Everyone around the room seemed to be in agreement and then the silence was broken by casual talk.

The most recent war that had occurred in Spades' history and It was against Clubs and it drained the land this putting it into its current famine, though as much as these kingdoms hated each other. They would always make time for the joy of the people and traditional social gatherings.

Arthur was now asleep upstairs with his head rested on a pillow though he was still sitting up as to not ruin his appearance. It'd be a shame if he had to. Yao was reading a book and enjoying some tea. A servant was gently rubbing Arthur's shoulders. Even though he was asleep he would groan from time to time. Though he was woken from his slumber by the sounds of loud horns.

He made a noise of surprise and then turned quickly to look out of the window. It was a really sparkly carriage. An oval shaped one with diamonds everywhere. Even on the top sat a huge, yet decorative, diamond. White and honey colored steeds elegantly trotted to the castle. Suddenly Arthur began to feel like he wanted to throw up and just return to sleep. Crap he was nervous.

This time, the carriage opened from the inside and a man with a great figure and long smooth locks flowed to his shoulders but was tied behind him in a golden ribbon. He flipped his bangs from his face and pompously walked to the other side of the carriage where he opened the door and gently held out his hand for another. A white gloved hand gently grabbed onto his and came out of the carriage. She, like Sakura, had her hair cut short. But it was wavy and way more chestnut. Her clothes were a bit loose, similar to Arthur's own, but definitely made for a woman. They too, disappeared into the building.

"I hate him already." Arthur

Yao sputtered on his tea and quickly set it down on the saucer. Dabbing his face with a napkin he stood up. "You can't really mean that, Francis is super nice."

Arthur chuckled. "He's from the Latin district. I am sure I can befriend him but I'm sure he will annoy me to know end. That always happens.

Yao sighed. "Doesn't everyone who is anyone annoy you Arthur?"

The prince nodded. "That sure is."

Downstairs, Gilbert was laughing up a storm. "No wonder you took so long. Keeping your steeds in trot!" He laughed louder and slapped the Frenchman on the shoulder. "Did you bring your entire kingdom, Fran-OOF!"

"Hola!" Antonio looked at his friend who was still rubbing his shoulder. "Ow!- hey, Toni."

The king was pitching the bridge of his nose and the queen was giggling behind her hand. Ludwig took this moment to whisper in Sakura's ear and Alfred glared. Ivan was simply smiling and his queen was being teased by the 'bad touch trio' as nick-named by lovino when he was young and constantly teased.

Sakura smiled and then took a few moments as to not look suspicious. "I need to freshen up, Alfred would you be so kind?"

Alfred beamed and looked to his mom. "I will catch up with you in the meeting hall! I'll show Princess Sakura the bathroom."

The queen nodded. "Okay, but bring a servant with you!" She called after them.

Antonio kept picking on Gil as the rest of the royals began to head to the said room slowly. That is, until he saw the Ace of Hearts and practically glomped him.

Behind a few hallways, Alfred found the bathroom and gently showed her the door. "Here you go."

"Thank you Alfred."

Alfred gently rubbed the back of his head, "sure don't mention it...hey, I'm...you've been acting strange. I saw the way you looked at Ludwig. You have seemed distant and won't kiss me like you did before you became queen. Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course." She lent up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, only then realizing that he saw Arthur's face there, and felt sick. The main question was, why?


	12. Chapter 12

After rejoining the others in the meeting room, Alfred had not said a word to Sakura or even try to hold her hand. Something was wrong and he wasn't sure if he was hurt that he thought such a thing, or that maybe the past four years had been a lie. Then again they have only really started to get together two years back. Something changed. He tuned out the other voices of the room as he sat back and brought his fingers too his chin. Then he found everyone staring at him. "..." Why...were they staring at him?

"Excuse me, but what did you say?"

The royals of the tables began to laugh and Alfred raised a brow "je l'ai dit ... tu na rien dit à propos de votre fiancé". Francis said.

"Uuhh...speak English?"

"Mom dieu!" Francis groaned in irritation. "You haven't studied ton français mais you are going to become king? Unbelievable!" He sat his hands up in the air. He had personally taken the time to teach Alfred the importance of knowing other languages in order to commune with other kingdoms and their districts at a young age.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "Dude chill! I uh..." He fixed his composure. "My mind is somewhere else...I picked up a bit and I don't feel the need to talk about him without his presence or having a reason to."

Francis smirked and looked to Gilbert. "So 'e is a boy?"

Alfred suddenly stood, "Hey, he's a man! And he is probably the best fit to be queen!" His words caught in his throat. Arthur was not a bad person. Why does everyone need to pick on him!

Antonio put his hands up in defense. Francis looked amused now. "Er do you love 'im?"

"Huh? Well...I..."Alfred gulped and then looked to his parents who were quietly sipping their tea and had stopped conversing with Ivan and Elizabetha in order to watch their son for curiosity. "I'm..."He then looked to Sakura and Ludwig who grabbed her hand tightly in over protection. "I'm not sure. He's a nice person but I don't love him."

Francis frowned. "Then tonight is going to be a hard one, non?"

The King looked to his son.

Meanwhile upstairs Arthur began to pace and wrap his arms around himself. "I'm so bloody hungry..." He was pale and nervous, but there were servants in the room with fans to keep him cool. Basic ones of course. Hardly electric.

Yao frowned. "You'll be alright Arthur. Dinner is soon. Only a few hours."

"I don't see why I was to be awake this early if I can't do anything! Does this sum up my cursed marriage?! I can't take it anymore! I don't want to be the bloody queen!" Arthur was hyperventilating and pulling at the door knob, taking his crown in his hand and raising his arm when Yao quickly grabbed his forearm.

"Arthur! Arthur! Calm down... Calm down...you're just stressed is all. Things will work out. I know my cousin and Alfred and Ludwig aren't normally her types. Definitely not Alfred. "

Arthur gently lowered his arm and took a few deep breaths. "You're right...I'm sorry..."

"You love him, don't you?" Yao questioned.

"I don't know..." Arthur sighed.

A few hours passed and Alfred had to get ready for the coronation, going into his room for a while. An hour of disappearance was always required. By the time of the wedding, Arthur was standing outside of the doors with Yao and trying to keep his hands dry. "Thank you Yao..." The Asian nodded.

"Alright...here I go." Alfred said. His name was called and the doors open, with all eyes on him.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I went back and fixed all the grammar, misspellings, and typos. :) Thank you guys. Also in Chapter 11 it especially needed it the most.**

"Prince Alfred of Spades!"

Alfred walked down the hall and up to the steps before the throne. The room was completely filled and decorated. The smell of food making his mouth water. He turned and looked towards the door and then in the crowds. Looking, searching for Sakura.

"Wang Yao, Jack of Spades."

The short Asian man stepped through a set of doors on the left. Of the room and people began to stare. He was now wearing a heavier cloak and it dropped to the floor.

"Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur came out of a door on the right and kept his hands together. They were sweating. He gulped quietly and was trying to maintain an air of confidence. Looking around he noticed everyone staring. He looked at Alfred who was staring back.

Taking his place on Alfred's left, they were asked to kneel. All of them did.

"Do you, Yao Wang, swear to forever honor the country and beloved kingdom of Spades?"

"I will"

"To watch over and protect all of the districts, including the house?"

"I will"

" Do you proclaim your name as the mark that will leave a permanent ink mark on soul protecting the royals of your time?"

"I will"

" To regulate trade and to be there for the Royals and protection of them at all times?"

"I will."

The High Jack smiled down at his apprentice. "Rise, in the name of the Kingdom of Spades, I now step down from my ranking and thus dub thee, the new Jack of Spades."

There were a lot of clapping and then it died down as the king then began to approach his son.

"Do you, Alfred, promise to always guide the kingdom with your wisdom, given to you since birth?"

"I promise."

"Do you promise to always take the good of the people into mind and to always put them first no matter the cause?"

"I promise." He choked on those words. He was just so happy that this was finally happening and subconsciously grabbed hold onto Arthur's hand. Who didn't protect. A sudden warmth came from there and he looked down to see he was gripping his marked hand.

"And finally, do you promise to always care for your queen and to produce an heir?"

Alfred looked to Arthur who kept his gaze ahead of him. He watched as his fiancé's neck gently bobbed when he swallowed. He looked into his full very compassionate eyes. "I promise."

Something odd came over him as he stood and had to tear his gaze away from Arthur.

"Well then now with my blessings, I thus, pass down my crown unto you, so that you may guide this kingdom, while I soon prepare for my rest and step down from the throne, giving you, all the power of the King of Spades."

A larger crown was placed on his head and removed from his father. His old princely one was set down on a small velvet pillow behind them.

The High Queen then stood up and walked to Arthur.

"Arthur Kirkland. An eight. A peasant blood, do you swear to govern the well being of the country and Kingdom of Spades with your life, and to guide and yet also make the kingdom grow, thrive, and yet have peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear your loyalty to the Kingdom and the King?"

"I swear."

"And finally, do you swear to try your hardest to either produce and raise an heir for the good of the younger generations and the ones to come with your legacy?"

Arthur hesitated. "I swear."

"Then I hereby renounce my position as the Queen and therefore knight thee purified by royal blood,". She gently held the ceremonial sword that the High Jack pulled from the High King's side. Gently tapping Arthur's soldiers. "The new Queen of Spades."

The room was silent until the sword was put away and the High Jack cleared his throat. "You may all rise". And they did. "You now have your Kingdom!" The people yelled out Ina roar of applause, cheers, and yells.

Once the cheering died down the High Queen spoke. "Now if you would all go out to the main courtyard, there are seats by the fountains." The people rose and began to chatter again and leave.

Alfred swallowed nervously and looked around the room, spotting Sakura who smiled at him. Yao elbowed him and that prompted an 'ow' from the King. "What?"

"Pay attention. King Francis would like to speak to you before the wedding. Don't worry, Arthur and Joan are going to their places."

Alfred sighed and looked by the thrones to francis who was trying to quickly finish up his wine. He nodded once and approached him. Francis smiled. "Ah, finally Alfred. I needed to speak to you."

"Yes, I heard." Alfred avoided eye contact and fixed his cuffs.

"You seem off Alfred, are you alright?"

There was no answer.

Francis looked towards the quickly emptying doors. Then he sighed, " Alfred you know I know you best out of your family than anyone else here, et I know when I see that you are troubled. Plus, I know love quand I see it. What's wrong mon ami?"

Alfred sighed and slumped against a half wall besides the thrones. "I don't know what to do Francis. ...I have loved Sakura for almost four years now... Well going on four in a month..."

Francis raised a brow. "Je sais, I took you into town too~. It was a shame that poor Sakura turned out to be a heart, non?"

Alfred laughed softly. "Yeah... But ...Well I don't know..." His shoulders sank. "I am afraid. She has been acting really strange and I thought Ludwig may be hurting her. Though the way she hangs around him..."

Francis laughed loudly. "I know you two were good friends, mais I do know this makes no sense. I 'Abe seen them togezer on mon visits to Hearts. I 'aven't seen such a relationship be so common. Zem again it is so strange. ". He shrugged. "Zey may be more political mais they love each ozer."

Alfred's chest tightened. "Y-yeah...I wish she would just talk to me... Maybe I can ask Arthur-"

"Non!" Francis yelled. Then composed himself once he had shocked Alfred enough. "Alfred...mon question from earlier. If you 'ace any feelings for 'im at all, keep your private life out of 'is!"

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Alright."

"Bon. Maintenant, I'd love to chat avec toi, mais you 'Abe a wedding to get to." Francis handed his now empty glass to a passing servant and gently patted Alfred's shoulder and escorted him to the doors.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I know it is short. I'm sorry. I really am. **It wasn't too late when Francis weaved through the legs of many seated individuals and some that were standing to sit by his wife in the front rows. She smiled and he grabbed her hand. Kissing her cheek and placing his hand on her abdomen momentarily. Ivan looked at them and smiled sadly. Well maybe if things continue the way they are, he won't be the only one who has no lover while upon the throne. Just like Arthur. Right?

Alfred quickly rolled his shoulders and ran both of his hands through his hair. "Shoot shoot shoot, I can't believe this is happening. Breathe, Alfred, Breathe. ". He pushed open the doors once the trumpets sounded. He walked majestic down the isle and kept a serious face. His cloak dragged along the petals and the grass. They were blue ones and the weather was perfect. Just the right amount of fluffy clouds and their clothes kept them at a good temperature. Upon reaching the little arched gazebo he stood and turned elegantly. Little boys had to help arrange his cloak behind him before running off. The High Jack opened up a large book. Then the piano music played. Though it wasn't here comes the bride. It was beautiful.

Arthur was breathing heavily and trying to calm himself down. Yao tried to soothe him. 'It's only political'. Arthur whispered to himself.

The doors opened and little toddlers would put white petals out on the path and then went to line up along sides, equidistant, from the gazebo. Alfred nearly stumbled on his breathing. His face was colored in a light shade of pink and he was glad that the people had turned to face Arthur and not him.

Arthur walked along the path, carrying the sword from earlier on his side either his hands on the hilt and the butt if it. His head was held high and he spotted his family. Curse his brothers for practically laughing at him. Peter did so as well. Well, they were only grinning and his elder brother and his wife had respect in them. Though Alistor still had a mocking air about him. Peter was making eyebrow signals by putting his fingers over his own. Then he looked to Alfred and before he knew it he had reached the alter and then turned to Alfred quickly.

Just like the coronation, the 'I do's were separate and long. Though Alfred couldn't really hear them. He looked to Sakura with the corner of his eye for a moment but didn't even feel a thing. His own heart jumped when he looked back at Arthur. Who, unfortunately, refused to look at him. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands and turned to face him when he was instructed to, which was when his heart did leap.

"You okay?" He mouthed to Arthur and smoothed the pads of his thumbs over Arthur's knuckles. Arthur merely swallowed and held strong eye contact now. Repeating words subconsciously and agreeing when he needed to. He didn't even notice the ring bearer enter the scene. Alfred watched as Arthur's lips loved. Though his voice was muffled. Alfred squeezed Arthur's hands nervously and that almost made Arthur grunt out some of his words. What was going on? Alfred knew what was going on. He just didn't want to admit it. Shit. He was falling for Arthur Kirkland.


	15. Chapter 15

"You may now kiss the Queen."

Alfred was just staring at Arthur and it was only when he was nudged by said man, that he broke out of his trance. "Huh? What? Oh! Yeah!" He leaned in and Arthur was about to speak when suddenly Alfred's lips were against his and the crowd was alive. Finally they could eat. Arthur's eyes were wide and he refused to cling to the other except to simply not fall. Alfred pulled away and helped Arthur up. "Uh...sorry..."

Arthur huffed and straightened his clothes. "Alfred, I will not be involved with you just because I am your lust filled eye candy. Am I clear? This is only political."

Alfred was shocked and Francis was laughing. "Arthur wait!" He began to practically speed walk or jog after the other. Geese he walked fast! "Arthur-". Alfred gently tried to stop Arthur. He complied. "I'm not like a player if that is what you are thinking... I'm just confused- err not confused as to treat you like a toy, but I..." He sighed. "This is so embarrassing." He said to himself under his breath.

Arthur sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry that I went off on you. Though I still spoke how I felt. I know you love Sakura. I'm just a bit nervous and confused. My apologies." Arthur relaxed and grabbed Alfred's hand.

Alfred set himself flutter. He hadn't felt like this since he was first told about the prophecy. About falling in love with your queen. Then again he also felt like this when Sakura admitted her feelings for him as well. He shook his head and hugged Arthur tightly. "I...am so sorry...this is partially my fault." He held Arthur's head. Cradling it, with another hand around his waist. "You know. I was positive I'd melt to death up there. You're probably hungry. Let's go get something to eat hm?"

Arthur laughed lightly and nodded grabbing Alfred by the Arm and then walking to the dining hall with Francis behind. Alfred turned and raised a thumbs up and a wink at him. Franks therefore laughs lightly and made a discreet perfect signal back.

On the dining hall, Alfred and Arthur sat next to each other. Alfred was at one end and the High King on the other. The High queen to his left while Alfred's was on his own right and his brother (also the Ace of Spades) Mattew and Sakura on his left. Next to her was Ludwig then Feli, then Gil. Next to him sat Ivan which pissed Gil off since Elizabetha was on the High King's right. There was also an empty seat by Elizabeta that had been filled by the current Ace of Spades as it was originally for the Jack of Clubs. Francis sat next to Arthur with his Queen by his side And their current Jack, Vash was next to her. Though he hardly ever said much. Some other delegates filled up over tables and the Jacks of Spades, who would usually sit next to the queens on the sides that weren't occupied, filled up the seats between the High Queen and Joan. Antonio next to Joan, the Ace of Hearts and then Yao and the High Jack.

Alfred relaxed at the sight of his brother. "Dude! Where the hell have you been for the last two weeks?! We have a Queen now!"

Matthew flushed and suck a by of meat into his mouth. "I'm sorry Alfred, I was training. I wanted to see you all, I really did, but I was out of the country until yesterday after noon. Then I needed to bathe and sleep for today. I really am sorry Al."

Alfred pouted like a little kid. He hated being separated from his twin. "Fine, but don't do it again!" He huffed.

Arthur smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Matthew. You must be quite tired. I'm honored to have someone as hard working as our ace."

Matthew chuckled, "No promises Alfred. Besides. I didn't want to raise a Kingdom, I'd rather be an assail for you." He took a spoonful of of his miso soup, bringing it to his lips, and gently sipping at the broth. "Thank you Arthur." He practically beamed yet also shied away quite bashful. "It must have taken a lot for Yao to get this together." They all murmured in agreement and Sakura nodded. Others who overheard had also agreed. "Please tell me that you haven't had too much trouble and have been making Arthur have to listen to your love stories." Matthew gestured to Sakura with his eyes.

Alfred blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I..." Thankfully said girl was in a conversation with her cousin who was at the other end of the large table.

Arthur sighed and nodded. "He has,"

Matthew glared at his brother and Alfred nearly, 'eeped,' which made Arthur quite amused.

"-though I'm alright with it." Arthur ate at his food.

"You know what? No." He looked to Sakura who looked at Ludwig the way she once looked at him, if not, less. "I am done with this infatuation. Though for the sake of investigation, which we will need to fill you in with, Matthew, I will keep this discreet until the time is right."


	16. Chapter 16

After the dinner was over, the High Queen instructed everyone into the ball room where Arthur and Alfred shared their first dance. And as much as Arthur and Alfred were not lovers, this was a very magical moment for them. They both felt at ease and in perfect comfort. Though they kept it as not intimate as possible. Though soon enough the song ended and other dancers entered the floor. Arthur was whisked away by Francis and Alfred by Eliza.

"Oh great. You." Arthur huffed.

Francis laughed softly. "Moi? We 'aven't even met yet you already hold some resentment in ton tone~". Francis kept his hand respectfully at Arthur's waist.

"That's a norm for me." Arthur argued.

"ah~, mais zat is no way to get on les gens good side~. Or are you just crabby, lapin."

Arthur exhaled loudly. "My people will like me just fine, and don't call me that!"

Francis raised an amused brow. "Tu parles français? Bien~ et Pourquoi non? Plus you make a very beautiful Queen, Arthur"

"Because I just don't like it." Arthur retorted a bit too quickly. Arthur glanced to Alfred and almost stepped on Francis' foot. "Er- sorry."

Francis noticed this but said nothing. "It's fine mon ami. I look forward to getting to know you." He kissed Arthur's hand and Arthur immediately wiped it off on his gown.

"So...is it really true that Roderich is missing?" Alfred asked.

"Not missing, taken. I'm surprised you still commune with that Hearts Queen. Even if she is Yao's cousin. She may be nice but she works for the wrong man." Eliza was twirled out as the song ended and then Sakura became his new dance partner.

Arthur sipped at some whine and was grumbling insults he could throw at francis under his breath when he heard someone clear his throat next to him. Arthur looked beside him to see the Prince of Hearts. "Oh, Lllllludwig right?"

The blond nodded. "Good evening Arthur." It was clear none would talk of their partners dancing together in front of them.

Arthur held some silence for a bit. "Would you like some champagne?"

"Yes, thank you." The Heart gently nodded his head before taking the offered glass and a napkin. They say in silence.

Though it was in that moment that the two finally got to know each other through a short discussion.

Before they knew it, the High Jack dismissed the wedding and told the royals to retire to their bed chambers. While the family was relaxed that this was the last of the nerves, Arthur couldn't calm down.

Arthur was sitting in the former King's chamber that was fixed up during the day to suit Alfred with his things. The High King now took to another part of the castle where they could retire their days but still be around. He swallowed and pulled back the blankets to quickly slide under them. Maybe if he pretended to sleep, then they would be fine.

Alfred said his goodnights and Francis gently squeezed his shoulder.

Arthur flinched when he heard the door open and then close again, the weight of the bed dipping on the other side. "Hey... Arthur... You awake?"

Arthur gulped once. "Yeah..."

Alfred removed his crown and set it down, running his fingers through his hair. "I know that we aren't lovers...a-and yet we are married.. So...I won't make you consummate..."

"...did you mean what you said back there? In the dining hall..."

Alfred sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...I don't know what is going on, but I can see that Sakura isn't being treated the way I feared to be so attached. She doesn't take ill treatment from anyone." He hesitantly moved to run his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"The people will know though." Arthur closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "They gave you the cloth didn't they."

Alfred blushed deeply. "Uh...yeah...but I don't really know what it's for... Well, I do know, but I don't know..." He paused, "wait how would they know? We could just slit my back or something and get the other stuff on here, passing the blood off as just part of the activity..." He sighed loudly.

Arthur turned to look at him. "You've never...with Sakura?"

Alfred shook his head and looked away. "No." He removed his shoes.

Arthur felt quite awkward and then gently grabbed his hand. "Thank you... "

Alfred pulled Alfred's hand up and kissed his palm. "No problem..." He smiled sheepishly.

Arthur could only feel this strange feeling in his chest and he leaned up to kiss Alfred.

Alfred gently cupped his face gently, keeping the kiss sweet and gentle. He didn't know why, but suddenly everything felt so right.

So if anyone could ask, the cloth was presented to the kingdom after Alfred had spent an hour in the bathroom the following morning before the maids woke him up. And truth be told, he was happy to do this for Arthur. Arthur was snuggled up in his gown and kept under the blankets for warmth. Though a smile played on Alfred's lips, because the person he thought about during his morning activities was not Sakura.


	17. Chapter 17

It was only days after the wedding and Alfred had to remind Arthur of that, for the boy would stay by his side almost all the time, like a lost puppy. The two never spoke before Arthur suddenly turned on his heal when walking in the gardens. "What...?" The Queen refused to look Alfred in the eyes. "Oh, Art, come on! I am trying to follow my heart here!"

Arthur scoffed. "Well then sod off and do it somewhere else! You clearly don't know what you're doing!" The Queen crouched and began to tame the roses before him. He had insisted that a patch of the garden, at least, be left in his care. He'd felt homesick otherwise.

Alfred rolled his eyes and frowned to be honest, he was secretly fearing this whole thing. To Arthur he must look like a leap frog. Hopping from one queen to another. The single thought made him shiver in disgust. Though if he could explain that one meeting before the wedding.

_Francis frowned. "Then __tonight__is going to be a 'ard one, non?"_

_Alfred bit his lip as the King looked at him._

_They sat in utter silence for what felt like five minutes before the king stood and then cleared his throat, causing all of the heads in the room to look up. "Alfred, if you would follow me? I would like to speak to you alone. In the meantime the rest of you may dine and remain here with chatter." He pushed open the door and Alfred left the room with his father following. Both in fits of confidence._

_Mr. Jones lead Alfred to the next room and then gestured for Alfred to take a seat. He did and looked out the window, thanking his father when he was poured a glass of fine wine. Air left the plush chair as the king, too, seated himself. He then gently rubbed his beard._

_"I've been evaluating you these past few days. Do you want to tell me what is the matter? You don't want to have a mistress, and you don't want to be with Arthur, you have grown attached to the queen of hearts. Something is clearly missing because your strangeness spiked."_

_Alfred hunched over in his seat to gaze into his wine glass. "Well...I have known Sakura for years, and...even though...we had confessed...that was years ago. She has become more distant. So have I...my dreams, changed...I know I feel something for Arthur as well, and it is quite difficult thinking of Sakura in a way that one would think of a lover...in the past less so..."_

_"But that isn't the main issue."_

_Alfred shook his head. "I...bear no ill will towards Arthur...I know what I feel when I see him...but he can't produce an heir...so I tried to pull Sakura back...though I suppose I'm a bit late..." He looked away from the red drink._

_"Who says he can't?"_

_Alfred's head shot up. Wait. So he could really have this?! "But- you said that I would have to find a ...a suitable mother-"_

_The king sighed. "I only said that because it is quite rare. Though if the fact that he can't reproduce is the only factor. That isn't quite a problem."_

_Alfred was beyond shocked. How could he have been so stupid! If this was true, he would need to fix what he had done wrong._

_"It's about time that you get your head out of the clouds, and form responsible relationships with people you love. I understand, from what you are telling me, that you adore both individuals in some degree. Though you automatically chose Sakura over Arthur for fear of not being able to have children with one you didn't love, correct?"_

_Alfred nodded, his mouth agape. "Well, then...why didn't you tell me? When I was younger? That men could reproduce as well?" The thought made Alfred a bit uneasy, seeing as this meant even he could have children._

_The king shook his head and shut his eyes. Slowly. "Not all men can. Arthur may not even know. Why do you think we made sure Arthur had magic? Not just for battle. Not just for the protection of our kingdom, but for the fact that he could reproduce. I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you even cared for Arthur, as I said before. Now that you have this information, you can stop chasing that girl. And focus on your wedding night. If I were you I'd start thinking straight. Or I fear for our king. I have faith in you Alfred."_

Arthur kept tending to the roses and sighed in frustration, why were red roses so rare?! All they had were silver, white, blue, purple, and lavender!

Alfred frowned and kneeled to Arthur. "I know what I'm doing...now at least." He gently cupped Arthur's right cheek and smiled softly into his green eyes. "I just woke up." The king leaned in and gently captured Arthur's lips with his own. Touching them briefly. Arthur's slightly offended expression softened as Alfred pulled his face away and opened his eyes, hesitating until he deemed it ok to kiss him again. Then, with enough strength to make Arthur's arm give way and send them crashing into the Rose bushes. Thank goodness their robes were thick enough to protect them from the thorns.

The couple lay there gently exchanging warm, welcomed, slow, gentle, open-mouthed kisses. Arthur gently grabbed onto the sleeves of Alfred's coat. Responding in suit, he only hoped that he wasn't only being played, Arthur faltered before shoving the other back and sitting up. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Alfred laughed, everything lopsided. "Does it matter? You liked it."

Arthur scoffed and then shoved Alfred off. "You still admire Sakura." Then he was gone into the mouth of the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey Guys! Don't worry! I haven't given up on this story yet! I just was unable to reply with trying to get a job, entering college, and getting my driver's license. All of which I have now obtained, so I am now allowed to be back upon the computer. However the chapter was written way back, I just was never able to post it. I also will be trying to continue, "One Man, Two Paths" later on as well. Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

There was only about two days left until the wedding, and the royal couple of spades sat in their carriage making their way to the kingdom. Since the wedding the two had grown much closer. Enough so they could kiss, but Alfred felt they were empty, and Arthur felt a knot form in his chest. Though both of them knew they wanted each other. Would they have to fight through these feelings then? Or would they not forever linger. With a sigh Alfred looked up at Arthur from the window. His head was rested upon his fist and his ankle crossed over his knee.

There was something about the way that Arthur would read so peacefully in the bumpy carriage. Alfred loosened his tie and cleared his throat. His skin visibly covered in perspiration around the hairline. "Hey...uh Arthur, are you getting hungry?" He reached for the basket under his feet. "No thank you, but if you are, go ahead." Arthur waved him off. Alfred frowned and sat back up again, shifting uncomfortably.

Arthur looked up from his book, finally. "Is something wrong my King?"

Alfred looked like he would regret saying what he was going to and merely shifted his gaze in replying that he would not therefore utter a word.

"It's Alfred... Please call me Alfred..." Said man begged quietly before going to the other side of the carriage and sitting beside the other. Normally Arthur would question him and say the closeness was rather intimate for a man already involved with an infatuation. Though as of late Alfred has proved himself more and more that he wasn't just a medieval player.

Arthur closed his book slightly and looked up at Alfred just as the king was leaning forward, gently grabbing Arthur by the arms and smoothing the skin with his thumbs through the rich expensive material.

Arthur's lips moved in order to protest but no words came out as Alfred dipped his head into the Queen's neck and began to leave hot warm kisses upon the flushed skin.

Arthur let out a bit of a moan and gasp that was quickly cut quite short as Alfred pushed Arthur back so he was cornered against the seat and the curtained window, which of course was now drawn closed by Alfred's fingers. When did he have time for that? He peppered Arthur's neck in his love bites. Arthur let out the most lewd moan and flinched at a particularly hard bite. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

Alfred in turn let out a possessive growl which sent shivers up Arthur's spine. As well as a bit of arousal. Heavy pants began to sound as Alfred played risky, placing his hand on Arthur's thigh and sliding upwards until Arthur would protest. Though he didn't, causing Alfred to eventually land on his front and begin rubbing slowly. Then Alfred looked up at Arthur's face which was red and held a bit of perspiration in the heat of their clothes and the carriage. The expression on his face was actually turning Alfred on. Though he threatened himself not to go any further. For fear of hurting Arthur.

The King then could no longer take it and took his freer hand from Arthur's shoulder to gently caress his face, cheek, and jaw as he crushed his lips into Arthur's. Arthur let out a small moan which allowed Alfred to hum in return. The two moved in a gentle practiced motion, Alfred's hand began to lower to the queen's shoulder where it met his neck. Arthur let out a small whine and squeezed his eyes shut after only maybe ten more minutes of kissing. Alfred broke his kiss and noticed the other's eyebrows were knitted. Arthur looked like he was holding back tremendously. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Alfred asked with genuine concern as he again moved his hand from the queen's shoulder to his cheek to cup is gently and also sweetly. He pressed his forehead to Arthur's as the queen only let out a string of curses and opened his eyes to glare at the king. "I can't bleeding hold back anymore!" He grunted and growled. "I'll soil my clothes before I get there...!" A few tremors ran through his body. "And it will be all your fault." Alfred chuckled nervously. "I assume so." He grinned which only caused his queen to hit him. This only made the king laugh more.

"Don't worry, babe. I've got you." And before Arthur could even register what he meant, the contact and warmth of Alfred's hand upon Arthur's pants had left and the man was on his knees nudging Arthur's legs apart but not enough that it would stop him from removing the other's trousers.

Arthur gulped and swallowed nervously and felt his toes curl. His chest was filled with butterflies as Alfred exposed him and put the elder's into his mouth to let him finish there with a bit more teasing.

Arthur was spitting out yet another set of foreign curse words before the liquid filled in Alfred. For one with little to no experience, he still missed a bit, though that wasn't something they couldn't clean.

The result left Arthur panting and the sunlight outside was lower, not that either of them had notice before, causing the carriage to be darker. Those traveling outside would only assume that the royal couple had only opted to tuning out early. Though there was indeed some truth in that currently.

Alfred and Arthur made themselves look decent again in silence but instead of going back to his side of the carriage, Alfred pulled Arthur close and rest his head in the queen's lap. Arthur in turn let his head fall back to rest his neck on support of the cushion. Just before his eyes slipped and flickered or fluttered shut, he parted his lips again to speak quietly. "I'll have that food now."

Alfred laughed loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry for the late response to this. I had been suspended from the computer until i could drive and i also got a job and started college now. OUO I also need to fix the fact that Alfred and Arthur are not headed to a wedding. XD they are going to Ludwig's birthday party. OUO sorry.**

The other Kingdoms settled quickly into their rooms in Hearts. Music was lighthearted and played by magnificent violin. Arthur chattered with Eliza a bit when Alfred cleared his throat a bit louder than normal. Arthur walked over to him discreetly. "What is it?" He didn't so much as look at Alfred as he sipped his champagne and glanced about the room.

"I don't want you near her right no-"

"Who, Eliza? Why she and I are only discuss-"

Alfred cut him off. "No. Sakura….." He took a sip of his wine. The two stood in silence for a while. It was almost starting to get awkward. "This all seems quite wrong...don't you think? I mean the aura is very...trying" Alfred lowered his voice a bit and swirled the wine in his glass a bit. Looking around one could almost say the party is a soree. People talked amongst each other about things they didn't have but loved to gloat on about.

"You're right. It's quiet…" Arthur scanned the room.

"Exacty. This exactly the opposite of a room Gilbert would be in."

Now that Alfred had mentioned it, Arthur had only seen Gilbert at dinner.

"Are you wondering the same thing I am?" Francis approached with his queen. She was with child, but trying to hide it. Arthur looked up at her to meet her in the eye. They kept a mutual understanding. It was to remain a secret for as long as possible.

"Yeah….I think we should go look for him…." Alfred looked down at his glass.

"Good evening Alfred." Sakura gently put a hand on the king's shoulder, earning a slight tense in return. Arthur glanced at the two when Alfred turned to face her. "Good evening…" she repeated.

"Hi…"

Francis bit the inside of his cheek for a moment before looking to Joan.

"Could we possibly speak alone about something-" Sakura began but was stopped.

"Nein! Don't you- what are you doing?!" Gilbert ran into the room, staring down the hall. He was covered in blood as if he had just been in a fight The guests all moved and stared in dripped onto the floor The crowd beginning to speak among themselves. Hushed tones getting louder when the king was knocked to the floor with a sudden burst of red energy that flamed from the hall and hit him. Gilbert grunted and tried to sit up as Ludwig stormed down the hall with Roderich in hand by the collar.

Eliza stood slowly from her seat and her eyes widened.

"Didn't I tell you that this was wrong?! " Ludwig boomed. The guests let out strong gasps and turned to face their king once again.

Gilbert, still pushing himself up, wiped his mouth and glared at his brother. "You can't say you didn't know! You're mein bruder!-"

The albino was hit across the face. "Gilbert...there are no excuses!" He threw the Clubbian Jack out into the crowd where he immediately stood his ground.

The king dared to look up and glance at Eliza. Hurt, anger, happiness, and betrayal all were swirling in her eyes.

"Eliza...You...You still love me right…? Feliciano, you understand-" The Italian Jack was shaking before Ludwig placed a hand onto his shoulder. Gilbert turned to look once again at the woman he so dearly loved. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move. There was a mad look in his eye.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "no. Not ever."

Gilbert went limp in stature only to be picked up by his brother.

"The king deserves to die!" Someone shouted. The people began to get loud. Very loud.

There was a burst of energy created by Ivan and his staff. "All along you strung my kingdom along"

Sakura gently tugged Alfred's arm. "Alfred…!"

"Not now-where's Arthur?!" He looked around.

"ALFRED!"

He glanced at her. "What do you want?! You are treating me differently and now you want to talk when we are trying to figure out what's going on?! Your brother in law is-"

Sakura shook her head. "Come with me." She pulled him away from the scene

"Sakura- no- I'm married to Arthur now!"

She shook her head and then brought them into the hallway, gently cupping his face and kissing him deeply. He almost lost himself in it before he tore away at the sound of the people shouting.

"I never loved you." Alfred turned to face her. The hurt was all there. Every suppressed emotion, was all there. It was cold and he cringed in pain, glancing down to his side where she held a knife into his skin, roughly yanking it out before the king collapsed onto the floor. Arthur. He could hear Arthur screaming for him. It was so blurry, he saw him reaching for him through guards in red.

Arthur. Forgive me.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! So This is a bit of a clarification page. I notice I haven't been very clear at all.

**Alfred and Sakura were in a relationship for almost a year when in actuality she used Alfred's and her own feelings for him to better the interests of her country.**

**Ludwig feels that his brother's motives are too rash and has different plans for running and bettering the kingdom of hearts. He isn't a bad person, he is just doing what he feels would be best for his kingdom.**

**The night of Alfred and Arthur's marriage, Alfred did not bed Arthur. They haven't grown close enough and Alfred wants to make sure everything is okay with his queen. There isn't a prophesy that makes them fall in love, but rather it's suggested that they should because of fate.**

**Gilbert took Roderick because he took Eliza. :).**

**I hope this clears things up! Ouo**


	21. Chapter 21

It's so bright. The light stings so much right now. What happened?

Alfred covered his eyes with his forearm and sat up slightly in his bed, only to quickly grab at his side and hiss quietly.

"No, no, your majesty, you must lay down." Hands were upon his chest and assisting to do just that.

Once Alfred could finally adjust to the morning sunlight he looked to his bedside almost immediately. "What happened? Where is Arthur? Is he in his own chambers?"

A maid stood by Yao. The two exchanged glances before Yao nodded, sending the maid out of the room by a que. "You were hurt. We had to stitch you up and call a healer. At the ball, Gilbert was confronted violently by his brother on keeping the Jack of Clubs hostage. To quote your father, 'you were right.' The physical state of the king of Hearts is unknown. Chaos erupted before we could be so sure. The medical attention was difficult to get to in spite of it all. It was not safe there so I had you brought back home."

Alfred sat there and absorbed all the information before his eyes narrowed a bit. "Yeah...I remember..." He gently squeezed his side. "I can't believe I fell for that...where is Arthur?"

Yao adverted his eyes. "His status remains unknown. Last he was seen by your side. It is possible that he is still in hearts but you need to be well before we can launch a mission."

Alfred nearly sat up again. "You left him in Hearts alone?! Yao he was screaming for me when I got stabbed! We need to go back now!" He began to toss the blankets aside, only to be pushed down by Yao.

"Your majesty! Arthur is the Queen of Spades! It's only natural that he is good at anything considering war like affairs. At worst, Arthur can still get out of the situation! Give it a day. Soldiers have been stationed at hearts to prevent any pain from coming to his Queenship. For now, help your kingdom. The famine has gotten worse...Clubs threatened us with war last night."

~~~~~~~ Hearts ~~~~~~~

Arthur was panting heavily as he glanced hopelessly at the braces upon his wrists. They weren't chained together, but they were horribly tight. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in..."

Sakura walked inside the chamber and carried a tray with her. .

"What's that?" Arthur glared.

"Breakfast."

"...Why are you keeping me here? If I am to be imprisoned I'd like to know what are the charges." He seethed.

Sakura set the tray down beside Arthur "I'm not keeping you here. Ludwig is. Though he is a bit busy right now. Last night ended a bit loud and he mourns the death of his brother as brought by the early morn."

"G-Gilbert's-"

"Dead by the declaration of the people..." She frowned.

Arthur grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt. "What am I here for! What have you the right to kill him?! The jokers must have-"

The door opened and closed again. "The jokers are myths. Surely you can't live on fairy takes forever." Ludwig turned his gaze to meet Arthur's hands. The Queen of Spades hesitantly lowered them.

"Comfortable? Those braces restrict your magic so you can't simply leave yet. I hated to do this to you and mein bruder, but I am chained by the will of my subjects. As for you, the magic you displayed last night could have killed a dozen of my guests...including your husband."

Sakura took this time to leave the room.

Arthur glared. "Why am I here? What did you do to Alfred?!" There were no weapons in the room.

"Alfred has gone back to Spades. As for your purpose, we need a favor." Ludwig presented a small scroll. "I very much need your assistance in this war Arthur-"

"No. After what you did to Alfred-"

"That was something I have yet to correct my queen about. You are here because we require your help whether or not you are willing to spare it. If you don't sign this then I'll have to take unfortunate measures." He boomed and suddenly blocked a solid punch from Arthur, almost breaking his hand as he twisted it. "The magic of a virgin male queen can be quite powerful, Arthur." A loud snap broke the silence and Arthur cried in pain as he cradled his hand. Ludwig left the room.

~~~~~~Spades~~~~~

Alfred waited for his injuries to heal enough that he could walk. It had been a week since he saw from Arthur, none of his letters were getting through to him in hearts and thus he decided to contact Clubs on the matter. Eliza responded in short that she had reviewed word from Queen Joan of Diamonds that they were attacked. Though that Clubs would not help because owed Ludwig a great debt. Ivan also sent his comment on their current trade and with it another warning made its way into Spades. The famine could not be helped much but through the collaborative minds of Alfred and Yao an irrigation well had been set up to be built.

Yao approached Alfred with a letter.

"Thanks Yao. Mattie says we can spare enough soldiers to head for Hearts. I have no clue as to why our queen is their prize." He angrily tore open the letter. Eliza's words were true. Diamonds was being attacked. "Ready the horses."


	22. Chapter 22

**ATTENTION READERS: TO THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER WITH THE WEIRD FORMATTING, PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE NOW REVISED IT. I AM LOOKING INTO THE SYSTEM AND PLAN TO WRITE A NOTE TO BECAUSE THE TEXT DIDN'T HAVE THESE FAULTS UNTIL I POSTED IT. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE. THIS HAS HAPPENED TO ME THREE TIMES NOW THOUGH I DIDN'T GET TO CHANGE IT AS QUICK AS I'D LIKE TO DUE TO MY SCHEDULE.**

**Hey guys you should totally follow my other story, "Little Toy Soldiers". It's revolutionary war fanfic. Check it out? Also what do you think of this story so far? I'm working to complete it this year. :D I hope I can at least.**

"Days passed like minutes as Alfred led a readily made troop to the Kingdom of Diamonds. The wind practically combed its fingers through Alfred's hair but he wouldn't take the time to do more than stare out into the horizon. Though when he got there, the palace hardly lived up to its name.

"Alfred slowly got off of his horse and looked out in awe at the streets. Blood trickled and shined in the cracks of the cobblestone streets. Groans of pain and the stench of settling fluids were intense. Alfred swallowed nervously. "General!"

"Matthew dismounted and approached Alfred. "Yeah?"

"...Have your soldiers check the wounded and find the civilians...they're hiding."

"Matthew didn't want to argue the possibilities of death and thus commanded his soldiers. "Address those in need of care! You four, accompany the king!" He turned to Alfred.

"Alfred nodded and then began his slow walk through the town, not wanting to scare anyone by riding his horse until he got out of the district 1 before jumping back onto his horse and riding through straight to the castle. The towns higher up seemed in less damage, but almost everyone was inside and pulling the curtains shut as they rode past.

"Finally dismounting, Alfred walked into the castle. It was almost as if he were expected. No soldier had been seen from Hearts as Eliza had said until now, and no one stopped him. It was almost as if he were expected. This must have happened a week ago at least. Francis' shrill cry broke his trance and he ran inside the throne room. The cry was again heard from the bed chambers. There, in the bed lay the Queen of Diamonds, motionless. Francis cradled her and then shut her eyes for her before hugging her close.

"Francis..." Alfred's voice wavered and his throat tightened.

"The Frenchman looked up. "Get out..." Venom was almost dripping off his tongue.

Alfred was frozen.

"I said get out!" Francis yelled this time.

"Alfred looked around the room and then spotted Arthur, eyes and hands slightly rimmed with red. W-What happened here..."Then approached him slowly. "Arthur..."

"Arthur quickly moved to have his hands directed at the other. "Approach your death or leave."

"Alfred narrowed his eyes and then looked to Francis before making his way to his side. "Francis- come on we should get her some medica-"

"Non! Get /out/! Both of you! Consider this a declaration of war, Spades!" Francis used his magic to shove the other back.

"Alfred was thrown back by this force and then landed on his back, sliding to the door of the room with a grunt. "Francis wait! I can-"

"The doors slammed and Alfred scrambled up, banging his fists on the door. "Arthur! Francis!"

"He sucked in a breath and hesitated before ramming against the door.

"Arthur! Francis please you need to understand! This isn't right!"

""There he is!" A man shouted causing Alfred to turn around. Multiple Diamond soldiers ran down the stairs and approached the other. "He has killed the king!" "Long live Diamonds!" Alfred swallowed nervously and recovered his composure before snapping once and a spread of blue magic shoved the others back before he ran out of the building and called out to his soldiers to follow.

"Ludwig watched Alfred leave form the door he held open for the soldiers. He looked to Sakura. "The vile."

"She handed it to him and he slowly held the cork tightly as to keep it closed. "Gut work timing the release of the soldiers." Then he left for the King's chambers, passing other unsuspecting officers and pulling out his sword to finish the job before entering.

"Francis looked up as Arthur swallowed nervously and Ludwig opened the vile. An aroma filled the room and left only him in the wake. "Sleep well."


	23. Chapter 23

"Finally clear off the boarder with Matthew, the troops made camp and gathered around a fire. Alfred sighed and poked at his food.

"Don't worry Al...I'm sure there is an explanation..."

Alfred smiled sheepishly. "I could have helped...my magic... It could have-"

Matthew gave Alfred a stern look. "Alfred. No. Don't you think like that. You know it only can work within the hour and in both cases you weren't able to do it. Stop blaming yourself. We should...we should probably contact Clubs...ask your Jack. Let's go back to the palace and work things out."

"Mattie-! Arthur was in there- I can't just-"

"You can and you will...for the sake of Spades. You told me that war has been declared on your kingdom by diamonds...and you and hearts are definitely not on good terms. Clubs is our only hope..."

* * *

Arthur was shoved to the floor with a loud gasp of protest.

"Just take these bloody things off of me! You said they didn't work with magic! I ...how could you...I didn't..."/

Sakura looked to Ludwig.

"They channel your magic so that we can control them. It is a rather new invention really. You can't use your own magic unless commanded. It's a new level of hypnosis." Ludwig answered and inspected them, only to be punched in the face.

Ludwig recoiled in pain before covering his nose.

"Don't fucking touch me! In the name of Spades I will-"

"You'll what?" Sakura interrupted. "Your precious King left!"

Arthur knew better, the kingdom always comes first.

* * *

"Unfortunately the king of hearts seems to driving himself into madness through the 'best interests of the people.'...I thought this only happened to Clubbian Kings...no offense."

Alfred sat at the table talking to the House of Clubs, occasionally looking to Matthew and Yao who nodded encouragingly.

Eliza sighed and then looked to Ivan with concern. So he continued for her. "It's an old magic. Something you may not have learned in your schooling of magic, given the sudden death of your Father's predecessor...it's a magic that can transfer...like a walking disease. It makes its way through the Kings of Cards like a ghost. A curse given by the first Joker...an old myth..."

"Alfred sighed and reclined into his chair.

Eliza continued. "Regardless we cannot go to war with you over hearts."

Alfred glared and then sat up, "Why not?! We helped you to get your Jack-

Roderick interrupted him. "And we thank you for that; nonetheless, that wouldn't be in the best interest of our kingdom and they probably won't support us. We owe Ludwig a huge debt."

Alfred growled and crossed his arms. "The debt of killing Gilbert?!" He snapped.

Eliza narrowed her eyes. "Enough! Hearts is no longer a threat to us, and there is no formal declaration upon you. We refuse to be a part of the conflict. We are also aware that your kingdom has no intent on backing us in a possible war with Hearts."

Alfred interrupted her, "that's because j wasn't even king yet!"

"You are Spades when you become King! Your kingdom also didn't and still don't help us during the famine!" Roderick retorted /

Alfred stood, "it's not like we can! Our own country-"

Yao gently touched Alfred's shoulder. "Enough. This is supposed to be a discussion with bothQu end present any how. However, Clubs, we must know of your motives concerning the war with Hearts and Diamonds. Are you planning to deliver aid to either kingdom?"

Ivan stayed quiet and gave Yao an icy look.

Eliza stood. "We shall be going. Best of luck to Spades." She left the room followed by the other Clubbians. Ivan stopped to glance at Alfred through the corner of his eyes, Alfred did the same, then he left. Alfred waited until the door was closed before he picked up a glass and thee it at the door. "DAMMIT!" He shouted.


	24. Chapter 24

"Months passed as the war started. It was hard, since the queen on the chessboard was already taken prior to the game, thus Hearts had the upper hand. There was still no word from the House of Diamonds, but their soldiers marched along side the vibrant reds and pinks.

"Yao stayed at the castle to ensure the safety of the kingdom. Matthew accompanied Alfred, being the Ace and all. "I think we should move our troops around to drive them into the center, if then-"

Matthew shook his head. "We are outnumbered...sure you rule over the largest kingdom, but Clubs is the most populous...and they've been aiding Hearts through military supplies..."

They sat around the fire, Alfred grunting quietly and then rubbing at his chest.

Matthew sat up a bit straighter. "Al- does it hurt?" He asked in alarm.

Alfred shook his head. "Yeah...damn I wish I could see him..." He bit off a piece of meat from his skewer.

* * *

"Your majesty! A letter!" A man on horseback approached Alfred. The morning air was cold and stiff. The castle was quiet. They had called off the war to put it on standby for the holidays. That and it seemed Sakura was actually rumored to have been in delicate condition. Though this was only a rumor. Snow littered the area. It had officially been six months since that day with Francis. Since he saw Arthur. He stood and thanked the messenger. Looking at the date his heart tugged. Well, that marks a month since his own Father's death. A heart attack due to the stress of war. 'I'm such a disappointment.' Alfred sighed and then tore open the first letter. Green.

Yao stood up and was quick to approach his side. "What does it say?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed, then he chuckled. "They dare ask for aid from Spades..." He folded the letter up and shoved it into his pocket.

Yao hesitated before speaking and looked to the High Queen. "In these circumstances, I believe that Ivan can pull through if an invasion were to occur during the season. Though helping would gain an ally in this ordeal..."

Alfred contemplated before nodding, and before much could be said, the holidays were suddenly halted at this declaration. The war must go on.

* * *

Reaching the shores of Clubs, it was a complete mess. Another tug at his chest. "Arthur!"

The Queen glanced at Alfred, thus missing when Ivan blasted him with his own magic. Arthur yelled and then shot towards an unsuspecting Alfred, who dodged. He ran to Arthur and glared at Ivan. "Arthur!"

Arthur swallowed nervously. "Alfred- no! Don't come any closer!" He begged and backed up. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!"

Alfred glanced down at the braces on the other's wrists, hesitated, then put his hands up defensively. "Arthur-". Then suddenly there was brightness. Alfred let out a yell of pain before smashing into the cold snow. He shuddered and struggled to push himself up. His soldiers quick to help him. Matthew and Eliza stared and glared at Arthur, causing him to run away in fear.

Alfred was taken to the Clubbian palace to be treated.

* * *

Alfred groaned upon awaking, his head was sore, he tried to sit up but hands were quick to help him. "Relax Alfred..."

"Eliza...?" He squinted his eyes. "Dammit- you all..."

The doctor smiled. "You're awake! Good! How do you feel...?"

Alfred looked around the room. He blinked again, trying to clear his eyes. Everything was blurry. "I...what happened...? I ...I can't see..."

"Yes, it appears that blast of energy did a small number on you. It's only minor, but at least you're still alive...though you'll need to be wearing this from now on..." Something small and metal was handed to him. Alfred glanced down with pleading eyes before he slipped them on. Eyeglasses.

* * *

Eliza invited Alfred to tea, a few months have passed again. No other attempts had occurred. Hearts had grown quiet, though that didn't stop the watches. Alfred needed to calm down, tea would hopefully help.

The beverage made his chest tighten and he rubbed at his chest as he, Ivan, Yao, Roderick, and Eliza went over the war plans.

"It's those bracelets he's wearing..."

Alfred glanced up at the door where Matthew guided Francis inside. He stood in shock. Francis has physically aged, it seemed, as depression hung over him like a cloud.

Francis cracked a smile. "I owe you an apology."

Alfred glanced at Matthew.

"He's here without knowledge of Heats." Mathew described. The Diamond King nodded.

"We are slowly fixing up what is left of our Kingdom since it went under Heart's rule..."

Alfred nodded and gestured to an empty seat. "So...any word on why they've ceased attacking?"

Francis crossed his arms. "Not a clue...as far as I know it is because they are planning...so we might as well do the same...my Ace's lover, is the brother of the Jack of Hearts. Apparently Feliciano let it slip about the bracelets. If we were able to find out how they worked, then maybe we could ...

Alfred nodded. "Alright...thank you Francis..."

* * *

Arthur groaned as he sat up, red wasn't his color, by it was all he could wear given he didn't get to take luggage with him. He looked to his hand and rubbed the Spade mark.

The door opened and a maid guided him to the dining room. It wasn't as though he was being treated like a prisoner, but due to Arthur's disposition about being seen in such clothing.

"Guten Morgan." Ludwig greeted as the house are their food.

Arthur poked at his silently before beginning to eat. It's almost laughable, this damsel in distress situation...if only he could remove his bracelets. They had to come off right?

Sakura sighed and then looked at Ludwig who gave her a warning glance.

* * *

Alfred stared at the ceiling removing and putting his glasses on again. He frowned and sighed, sitting up abruptly and grabbing his sword. Something didn't feel right.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the large room before he jumped out of bed, throwing the covers aside.

His sword met a throat and he stood confidently.

"Woah woah! Take it easy! Not that you could kill me that is.~"

Alfred squinted his eyes and then opened them in shock once his eyes had adjusted.

"You should totally see your face right now!" The Joker began to laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

**YAY I FIXED THE BUG! ANYWHO~ MATURE CONTENT IS HERE. READER'S DISCRESION IS ADVISED. PLEASE SKIP THE VISIT BETWEEN THE BABS. USUK.**

"Where have you been?! Are you aware of the war-"

"Ja Ja, but the past Joker gave me his place. Only two can live at a time, apparently he believes I was 'robbed of my chances to live.'" Gilbert explained. "Though it does take some getting used to..." He rubbed his neck where a thin line scared the skin.

Alfred nodded in understanding and sheathed his sword. There was nothing to fear. Jokers weren't allowed to become jokers if they intended to aid one kingdom over the other.

"So...now that you're a Joker..." Alfred continued.

"Oh Ja! Arthur says hello. I never thought my men to treat their hostages this way..thank goodness I was the only one who oversaw Roderick." Gilbert scratched his jaw.

Alfred began to settle into his clothes. "Any reason why there has been no activity from Hearts? What are they planning?! Is Arthur okay?"

Gilbert shrugged and clicked his tongue. "I'm not permitted to tell you what they are planning if they are planning, but whose to say if there is a plan anyway? All I can say is that Arthur is of a great use to aiding Hearts, as you probably can see, as for Arthur-"

Alfred sneered and grabbed Gilbert by the shirt collar. "Come on Joker, enough with the riddles! How can I get Arthur back?! Is he safe?!"

Gilbert coughed and wheezed once. "Win the war you idiot!"

Alfred growled "I'm serious-" his hand was now gripping nothing as Gilbert seemed to fade out of his hand. He opened his hand and looked spring the room in shock.

"You know, they're expecting you. Mein bruder is misguided, but he isn't stupid. You go in there and a whole battalion will be waiting for you."

Alfred glared up at the corner of the room where Gilbert was sitting on a windowsill close to the ceiling. Right. Those beings were immortal. "Well- then you could prevent me from death."

Gilbert shrugged. "True, but I can't get you out unless it is life threatening to the royalty of Cards."

"So you'd leave me there to rot?!" Alfred glared and went for his bow.

Gilbert's eyes followed him. "More or less, Ja. Though if that is rotting I would like to see how your kingdom deals with Royal prisoners. Arthur is fine~. He's alive and that's all that matters." His eyes narrowed as he thought of his brother. Really how could he miss that vile motive to kill so easily.

Alfred growled and sighed. "What about he bracelets? How do I destroy those?"

Gilbert smirked and put a finger in front of his mouth, now face to face with Alfred. "Tick-tock Tick-tock. Too much information, Spades."

Alfred was going to explode.

"How about this, I'll take you to him, unnoticed, but if you get caught you'll owe me. Keep Ivan busy so I can talk to Eliza. That means Roderick too." Gilbert played.

..."deal."

* * *

"Don't you bloody touch me!" Arthur yelled as a guard grabbed his arm.

"Sit still!" Ever since that fight with the King of Hearts, the security has been increased, Arthur was hardly on his knees. "You don't have any magic to defend yourself with anyways." The guard laughed and looked to another.

"Rumor has it that you never consummated hm?"

Arthur glared the the man pulling his arm. "I'll have you know your king will-"

"He won't believe you!" His hair was pulled tighter, Arthur took the opportunity to bite the thumb tracing his lips, sending a guard crying back. The one grabbing his hair tightened his grip on Arthur's wrists which were held behind him.

Arthur was picked up suddenly as the first soldier whom he had bit and shoved against a wall, and the wind knocked out of him.

* * *

By nightfall Arthur was laying in bed, trying to get some sleep. Why was he still here? What happened to the war...it's cold here in Hearts...you'd expect it to be warm.

"Alfred probably hates me now..." He mumbled into his pillow.

A weight shifted in the bed he was laying on. Arthur tensed and turned to punch the other in the face, but his wrist was grabbed.

"Arthur."

Arthur stilled and let his eyes focus on the form in front of him. "You're not real...how did you get here?"

Alfred gently pulled the other closer, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry... I should have protected you...and a Joker brought me."

Arthur clung to the other tightly. "I thought you ..."

"Hey, I'm alright...just a minor scratch. And glasses, but I'm okay. Shit, Arthur in sorry...you've been on quite the- with Sakura- and now this..."

Arthur shook his head and cupped the other's cheeks. "I don't deserve you..."

Alfred gently held the other's hands and kissed one of his palms. "And you don't deserve this..."

Arthur gently leaned closer and kissed the other gently.

Alfred tensed and then returned it, his hands running down the other's arms and to his hips. It had been so long. He didn't care if he'd die being caught, at least he would be with Arthur. His hands moved in admiration of the other's body. "Red doesn't bring out your eyes..." Then he began to kiss his lover's neck gently.

Arthur nodded and began to remove he heavier parts of his clothing. Alfred gently put his hand on the other's.

"Are you sure? Here?" Alfred looked at Arthur with troubled eyes.

Arthur hesitated before nodding. "Yes...I've come too close to it here...but they've preserved me..."

Alfred sat up a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Preserved you?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "It's something to do with my magic and these bloody bracelets." He rolled his eyes.

Alfred swallowed nervously. "Do you know any more about them?" He asked as he stroked the metal.

"Not much...they use them to control my magic for me..." Arthur scowled.

Alfred frowned and then kissed him. deeply. Arthur let his eyes flutter shut as he relaxed under Alfred's touches and peppered his neck with kisses. The Queen's heavy breathing was all that filled Alfred's ears in that dark room.

Arthur began to slide his bottoms off and kick off his shoes while Alfred undid his belt.

Alfred showered Arthur in affectionate kisses and touches. "I should just ask the Joker to bring us both back."

Arthur chuckled quietly. "Being one to study more than you, I know that's only possible depending on their magic, besides, that's only deadly for the kingdom...I won't leave until I have these braces off..."

Alfred held the other's gaze momentarily before nodding, slowly maneuvering his hand to tease the him while Arthur tangled his finger's into Alfred's hair. They had to be quiet. "At least they gave you a good room.~"

This was especially hard to do when prepping was nearly impossible without any proper lubricants. Nonetheless they managed. Arthur was tense, and grunted rather loudly when they had first started, but the pleasure overtook the pain the more they moved together.

"I-it doesn't hurt does it?" Alfred held Arthur's hand, intertwining their fingers, his voice wavering slightly.

Arthur shifted slightly and hissed a bit. "Y-yeah...but I'll be fine...m-move."

Alfred nodded and started with shallow movements. Little to no conversation was made between the two, and Alfred would use their kisses to muffle a few of Arthur's louder cries as they both felt release pooling in their abdomens.

Arthur could feel his eyes brim with tears, he wiped them away, realizing the other may have to go soon, that and the small sting that accompanied their activities. "I'm so bloody weak..."

"Yeah right, you're the strongest person I know." There was a silence. "Ok maybe not physically-ouch!" Alfred flinched a bit when he was shoved but curled around Arthur nonetheless, intent to spend the night with him, a small smile playing upon his lips.


End file.
